Lunar: Revised
by ninofchaos
Summary: Ranma meets a person who wields the key to Ranma's destiny. A Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON,  
NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL :(

**START AN** Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy dealing with things after graduation and I also have been busy writing plans on another story of my own personal making. I will update this story about once or twice a week at the most. I will inform you, the readers if anything is due to change.

In this story, the inner scouts will be in their second year of High School, as will Ranma.

Their age is 17 years of age.

Hotaru will be 15 in this story and is still in Jr. High.

The outers will be about 19 years of age and Setsuna looks about 23 years of age.

There will also be no chibi-usa in this story so sorry to all chibi-usa fans.

I've also altered the appearance of Lunar so he will look a little different.

Pairings are unknown at the moment, please vote for the pairings and I don't mind if Ranma ends up with two or more if that's what the readers want. **END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

Ranma Saotome was lying down on top of the roof of the Tendo Household. It's been approximately 5 weeks since the failed wedding and each week after the wedding became worse for Ranma. After the wedding, all of the girls in the fiancé brigade thought to give Ranma a little bit of space and some time to cool off. This didn't last for long however and things got worse from there. Ranma was currently on the roof of the Tendo Household because he figured that none of his rivals and fiancés would find him there because he decided to head out and he returned using the Umisenken technique and stealthily returned to the rooftop when he thought that no one was following him.

Ever since Ranma defeated the demi-god Saffron, Ranma was starting to feel like something was missing from his life. Last night, he had a strange dream about fighting with someone else in a place that was filled with chaos and destruction. In his dream, there was also someone who was fighting with him to help defeat their foe.

(Dream Sequence)

Ranma was fighting against a woman that was clad in black. She was wearing a simple kimono and was wielding a couple of swords. Her face was hidden from Ranma's view when he tried to remember who she was. The person who was helping Ranma fight was wearing a black uniform and was wielding a couple of swords that were called kodachis. The fight lasted for quite a while and in the end, the three figures had a final showdown.

"**_Chaos Destroyer"_** the female fighter yelled. The blast was a powerful energy beam and it was heading towards Ranma and the other fighter.

Ranma and the other fighter both fired off an attack of their own.

"**_Lunar Revolution"_** the two yelled together. Their energy attack combined together and was heading towards the Chaos Destroyer. A bright light then engulfed the fighting field and all Ranma could remember after that was the words of a woman, "May god have mercy on your souls."

(End Dream Sequence)

Ranma lied on the rooftop and noticed that the time was close to dinner. Ranma got off the rooftop and entered the Tendo Household. Ranma entered the dining area and saw that everyone was there waiting for him.

"So Saotome, where have you been?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma was about to reply when out of nowhere, Akane summons her mallet and gave Ranma a one way trip out of the household via Air Akane.

Everyone in the room looked at the scene with indifference and when Kasumi saw that Ranma was hit quite far, she decided to pass out dinner and make sure that Ranma had some left when he returns home.

Ranma sighed when he was mallet out and started thinking. 'Why does she always hit me before I get a chance to speak? Idiot tomboy, she honest needs to learn how to control her temper.'

Ranma soon landed on the ground of a construction zone. Ranma saw that he was still in Nerima and decided to head back to the Tendo's.

On top of the construction zone, a figure wearing a black cloak grinned. "So, I finally found you Ranma, you better be prepared. You destiny will soon come and you need to be prepared for it when it comes." The figure then vanished from view after he spoke.

Ranma walking out of construction zone thought that he felt a powerful presence and looked to where he thought the source was at. He saw that there was no one there and he thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him due to hunger.

The next morning, Ranma woke up with a splash of water. Ranma saw that it was Akane that woke him up and that she smiled when Ranma shifted forms with the incredibly cold water she used on him.

Ranma, now in female form, looked at Akane and said, "What did you do that for?"

"Hurry up and get dressed or else we'll be late for school." Akane replied.

Ranma grumbled incoherently and said, "You do know that it's Sunday right?"

Akane looked at Ranma for a brief moment and malleted Ranma out of the household again. She then left the room to look for Nabiki because Nabiki told her that this was another school day and that they were going to be late.

Ranma made a quick stop at Ukyo's and got herself an okonomiyaki for breakfast and went back towards the Tendo's. On the way back, Ranma started to worry a little. Ukyo was completely nice and didn't make any type of advancement towards Ranma at all. Walking back, Ranma noticed that the old lady that pours water into the sidewalk every morning wasn't there this morning. Ranma had a feeling that something big was going to happen real soon. When Ranma made it all the way back to the Tendo's, Ranma saw that Akane made her breakfast. On the plate, it looked like black ooze that's moving just a little bit.

"You call that breakfast?" Ranma asked. "That looks like something that was taken out of one of those nuclear power plants or something."

Akane dropped her plate and saw that breakfast burnt through the floor like a hot knife through butter. Akane however didn't noticed and was about to send Ranma flying when a new voice interfered.

"Hello, is anybody there?" a voice yelled from outside the household.

Kasumi went to greet the visitor and a few moments later, Kasumi came back with someone mysterious. The mysterious person was wearing a black cloak that looked like it was shred to pieces. The person took off the cloak and the person was revealed to be a male with a very lean body and red hair to boot. The hair was about the exact same as Inuyasha's, an anime character that Ranma and Akane watched on television when there was nothing else to do. He had blue ice blue eyes and on his back was a strap carrying what looked like to be a katana. His face looked quite calm and over his right eye was a single scar that looked like it was caused by a sword. He also wore a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of battle type boots.

He looked towards Ranma and asked, "Are you Ranma Saotome?"

"Yeah I'm him. So what about it?" Ranma asked in a annoyed tone, he was used to this by now because of the multiple challenges from his enemies and the numerous fiancés that keep bombarding him one after another.

"I expected you to be a male, not female. Doesn't matter to me though." The stranger said in a neutral tone. Ranma grabbed a kettle that was located at the table and poured it on himself.

Ranma immediately changed backing into his male form and looked straight at the stranger.

"Ah, I see. Josenkyo, spring of drowned girl. You must be one of the people infected with the curse.

"Yeah that's right. How'd you know anyway, have you been to Josenkyo?" Ranma asked.

"I never went there myself but I have heard of the stories associated with those springs of sorrow. Forget about that though. I'm here to challenge you to battle. I have heard that you have defeated the Musk Dynasty's Herb and Saffron of the Phoenix just a few weeks ago. This will be fun. If you win, I'll tell you a bit of your true family history and your own past."

Genma, whom was in the room eating a few bamboo, was sweating profusely. In a vain attempt, Genma unleashed the Yamasenken technique forgetting where he was at. The mysterious stranger summoned a shield made of ki and absorbed the vacuumed-based attack that Genma unleashed.

"The Yamasenken?" the figured asked, "So this is one of the two forbidden techniques of the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling. Powerful, but useless against my shield."

Genma, regaining a little bit of courage, yelled to the person, "You will not tell this boy anything, not if I have anything to say about it."

The person soon vanished from view in an instant and reappeared an instant later. Everyone looked towards him and he looked towards Genma. Genma collapsed towards the ground. From the way he looked, it looked like he was hit hard in the gut.

Nabiki looked towards the person whom no one knows what his name is, and asked, "What do you mean by 'Ranma's true family history?'"

Everyone else in the room was curious at that question as well.

"I'll only tell Ranma and that's only if he can defeat me. Shall we head outside Ranma?" The Stranger said.

"Yeah sure, I could use a new punching bag, Ryoga's been missing for quite a while now and the rest of the people here are boring and weak. None of them even pose a challenge for me anymore." Ranma said in a confident voice.

The two went outside with everyone following at a fair distance. Genma was still out and was left sleeping inside.

"Ranma, now is the time to see if you're from _that_ family. Show me your true strength, don't hold anything back. I want to see the power that defeated Herb of the Musk Dynasty and Saffron of the Phoenix Tribe."

Ranma smiled and made the first move.

"Eat this!" Ranma yelled. **_"Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken"_** Ranma sent hundreds of punches towards the person and was shocked when the person dodged through each attack flawlessly.

"Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken, an Amazon technique. You're quite good if you know that, but that won't even come close to defeating me. This better not be all that you can do, if it is, I don't see how Herb could have lost to such a fighter"

That last phrase made Ranma real angry and Ranma started to move a few feet back. "All right then, take this!" Ranma yelled.

"**_Mokou Takabisha"_** Ranma fired his signature ki blast towards his opponent. The blast made a direct hit to his opponent's face and he smiled. Smoke covered the other fighter's face because of the ki blast and when the smoke disburse, Ranma was shocked that there was no damaged done at all to his face.

"A ki blast, now I see how you are strong. Impressive, a martial artist that has the ability to manipulate ki at your age. To bad that was a ki attack based on emotion."

"**_Lunar Blast"_** The ki attack made its way towards Ranma at a fast speed and Ranma barely had time do dodge it.

Ranma looked at where the ki blast landed and was that there was a huge crater. Ranma then looked towards his opponent and yelled, "What do you think you are doing, that attack could have easily taken out an entire block."

"That attack is a pure ki based attack hence its power, but this attack is special. What it does is destroy anything that has evil in their heart. If this attack somehow hits a civilian, as long as that civilian has a good heart, the blast will negate itself and disburse. Enough talk, let's continue the fight." The fighter responded.

The fighter then teleported in front of Ranma and he started talking right in front of Ranma's face. "Ranma Saotome, I thought you were strong, is this all that you can do, I don't see you came even close to defeating Saffron. From what I can tell, you're all talk and no action."

After Ranma heard the part about Saffron, he started to go into deep thinking.

'What the heck is wrong with me, I feel so weak when I face him. He's stronger, faster, heck, a whole lot smarter than I will ever be. This guy is in a whole different league. I can't believe that there are people that are that strong. I should have been training for these past few weeks instead of living the peaceful life.' Ranma didn't realize that he said the last part out loud.

"You're correct; you should have been training for the past few weeks. But you thought that after defeating a demi-god, you automatically deem yourself the strongest fighter. Wake up, this is reality, and remember this, there will always be someone stronger then you, always, remember this lesson well." Ranma's opponent preached.

After hearing this, Ranma moved back, moving away from his opponent. He then moved into a stance that he certainly never learned but felt natural to him.

'What the heck's going on her, this stance is weird, but all of a sudden, it feels just right.' Ranma thought. Ranma then proceeded to attack his opponent at a higher fighting level that he certainly never had when he fought Saffron.

Ranma managed to connect a punch to his opponent's face and his opponent was sent flying backwards. Ranma sported a grin on his face and was ready to face his opponent again.

Ranma's opponent rose up and smiled.

"That's good. Let's stop the fight where it's at. I now believe you are capable of facing your destiny. By the way, the name's Lunar." Lunar said.

Ranma looked at Lunar like he had grown a second head or something. Lunar noticed that looked and decided to speak.

"You have won for I concede. I want to talk to you alone tonight. Here are the instructions." Lunar said.

A small card suddenly appeared in front of Ranma.

Lunar continued, "I suggest that you _don't_ read it just yet. Read it when you are about to meet up with me, and make sure that you are alone, that woman over there," he points to Nabiki, "will probably try to get information out of you, I suggest that you stay away from her for the time being. I do hope that your personal attachment to this place is minimal. Sayonara." After he said the last part, Lunar instantly vanished.

Ranma was curious about what he meant by personal attachment, but decided to ponder on it later. For the time being, he had a certain panda to interrogate for making his life a living hell.

* * *

_**Please Review**_

_**Pairing Results will be listed here in the next few chapters. **_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON,  
NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

Paring results are located at the end of the chapter. Also, I thought about the pairings for a little bit and I will keep the pairing of Ryoga/Ami. The next update might take a little while but I'll get started whenever I have the time.

**END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

Ranma started heading back to the Tendo household looking for a certain panda. He noticed that everybody that was outside was looking at him but he decided to ignore them. He entered the household and saw that Genma was still knocked out on the ground. Ranma went to the kitchen and got some hot water in a glass and returned to where Genma was at. He poured the water on Genma and Genma woke up in an instant.

Genma yelled when the hot water poured on him and he noticed that there was no one in the house. Genma looked at Ranma and yelled, "Is that any way to treat you father?"

"That's more then you deserve ya lazy idiot." Ranma replied to Genma.

"Oh the shame, I didn't raise you up to be disrespectful to your elders." Genma told Ranma.

Ranma clenched his fist and punched Genma in the head.

"What do you mean by that? All you ever did was abuse me." Ranma yelled to Genma.

"It was all for the sake of the art." Was all Genma replied.

Ranma was about to reply to what Genma had said when the two of them noticed that they weren't alone in the room anymore. The entire Tendo family was listening to what Ranma and Genma were talking about but they only caught the last words that Genma had said. Nabiki looked at the two and then looked at Ranma.

"So Saotome, are you going to visit that guy tonight?" Nabiki asked.

"What guy?" Genma asked, oblivious to everything that happened after he was knocked out.

"The guy that showed up earlier and knocked you out." Akane said.

Genma remember everything now and started to pale a little.

"Ranma, I forbid you to see the man." Genma said in a loud voice.

"Why's that pops?" Ranma asked.

"That's none of your business." Genma replied, and before Ranma could reply to what Genma had said, Genma grabbed a small towel from inside his gi and used the Umisenken technique to vanish.

"Why that no good…" Ranma started muttering.

The rest day proceeded quietly. Akane was visiting a friend, Nabiki was out looking for information on college, Kasumi was doing the yard work, and Soun was waiting by the shogi board waiting for Genma to come out of hiding.

Ranma, seeing that he had nothing better to do, decided to head over to the dojo and workout for a bit.

In the dojo, Ranma stretched out for a few minutes to make sure that he stretches all his muscles and proceeded to do a basic kata. While doing the kata, Ranma started thinking of what occurred earlier this morning.

'Who was that guy, all I know about him was that he's known as Lunar and his fighting style…' Ranma thought.

Ranma finished the kata and started to do a more advanced one. Ranma started thinking again.

'I wonder if I should go tonight." Ranma pondered. 'He said that he would tell me about my past. What is he talking about? I already know about my past. I was raised my pops to be the best martial artist in the world. I don't see what he means by what he said.'

Ranma then did one of his most advanced katas and went back to thinking.

'His fighting style, his fighting style looks like it revolves around his high speed and his ki attacks. When I tried my Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken, he easily managed to dodge it like it was nothing at all. I think I will meet up with him tonight and see if I can learn how he managed to get so good at being a martial artist. He said that it was pretty good for a person of my age to be able to use a ki attack. He looks like he's the same age and he has the ability to use pure ki attacks without using any emotion. One thing is for certain, ever since that fight, I felt something tugging within me.'

Ranma finished the kata and went into the household to take a bath.

When Ranma was finished with the bath, he saw that it was pretty close to dinner time. Ranma went down into the kitchen and saw that Kasumi was starting to make dinner. Ranma went over towards Kasumi and asked, "Hey Kasumi, do you think I could help with dinner?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma with shock. No one has ever offered to help with dinner with the exception of Akane and Kasumi made sure that Akane doesn't help make dinner.

"Yeah sure Ranma." Kasumi said. "Why don't you start by chopping those vegetables over there?" Kasumi then pointed to where the vegetables were at.

Ranma walked over to where they were at and started chopping them. When everything was done, Kasumi told Ranma to start setting up the table. When Ranma entered the dinning area, he saw that Akane was there and she looked quite angry.

"Ranma, what do you think you are doing?" Akane asked.

Before Ranma could reply, someone else spoke.

"Ranma, is the table set yet?" Kasumi asked from within the kitchen.

"Ranma, your being perverted with my sister haven't you? Ranma you idiot!" Akane yelled. She summons her mallet and knocks Ranma out of the house into another district. Kasumi entered the kitchen and sighed. 'When will Akane learn to control her anger' Kasumi thought. She then started setting up the table.

(With Ranma)

Ranma noticed that he was hit quite hard and saw that he was hit completely towards another district. Ranma soon crash landed on a sidewalk and made a ten foot deep crater. Ranma got out of the crater and looked around to see where he landed at. One thing was for certain and that was that he wasn't in Nerima anymore.

Ranma saw that on a wall to his left, there was a sign on it that said '10th Street School.' Ranma then thought of what he should do next. He reached into his pocket and found that there was a card inside of it. Ranma took the card out and he saw that it was the one that Lunar had given him this morning. He looked at the card and saw that it showed Lunar's name on it as well as his address. He then flipped the card over and saw that there was a map with his name on it and where he was at. The map then showed the most direct route to Lunar's. Ranma was surprised that Lunar's House was so close and he silently thanked Akane for hitting him here.

Ranma followed the instructions on the card and saw that it led to a descent sized house. The house was painted white and it showed two windows on each side of the front door. Ranma knocked on the door and the door automatically opened.

Ranma entered the house and saw that the living room was to his right and there was a door a few feet to his left. In front of Ranma, there was a hallway that ran for a few feet and there was one door on the left side of the hallway and there were two doors on the right side of the hallway. There was also another door directly at the end of the hallway.

Ranma looked at the doorway at the far end of the hall and he noticed that he started moving automatically towards that door. He opened the door and what Ranma saw shocked him. He saw that Lunar was sitting in front of a computer but what shocked him was that there was a giant painting that hanging on the wall on the far left. Ranma moved towards the painting and he could have sworn that he had seen it somewhere before. The painting showed two figures, a prince and a princess from what Ranma could tell, how he did, he didn't know. The two figures were looking into each other's eyes and the prince was handing the princess something that looked like a locket.

"I see that you like the painting." Lunar said from beside Ranma.

Ranma looked towards his right and saw that Lunar was still looking at the computer typing something.

"That painting was made by a very gifted individual whom had memories of the old Lunar Empire. I managed to track her down a while ago and asked if she could make that painting." Lunar said, still typing on the computer.

Lunar stopped typing a few seconds later and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He moved towards Ranma and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. Why don't we head into the kitchen and I'll make us something to eat. Knowing you, you probably got sent here before eating dinner.

Ranma was surprised when Lunar said that and could only nod. Lunar motioned Ranma to follow and they went to the other side of the room. There was a door there and they entered it. Lunar looked inside his freezer and took out a box.

"I hope you don't mind instant pizza?" Lunar asked.

Ranma looked at the label and it stated 'Red Baron Pizza.'

"Yeah sure, I don't mind at all." Ranma replied.

Lunar took the pizzas out of the box and placed one in the microwave for a couple minutes and did the same with another. After dinner was done, Lunar cleaned up the small mess they made and told Ranma to wait in the room where the painting was.

While waiting for Lunar, Ranma examined the room more thoroughly. He saw that the painting was directly on the other side of the kitchen door. To the right of the painting was the computer that Lunar was using. If you looked to the wall that the computer was facing, you would see that the computer was the only that that was there. The rest of the wall had nothing. In the middle of the wall to Ranma's left was the door that led to the hallway that he was walking through. Other than that, the rest of the room was plain white. Ranma walked towards the painting again and started looking at where he might have seen that scene before. Lunar entered the room moments later.

"Hey Ranma?" Lunar called to Ranma.

Ranma looked over to lunar and kept silent.

"Why don't we get started, but before we do, I must do something real quickly." Lunar said.

Lunar walked over to his computer and typed in something. Almost instantly, a giant machine appeared beside the computer with a giant monitor to the right of the giant machine. A couch also appeared a few feet away from the giant monitor towards the middle of the room.

Ranma looked at the scene in amazement. Ranma was very curios as to how all of this had happened.

"How did you do that, make all of these things appear from out of nowhere?" Ranma asked.

"It's simple really." Lunar replied. "I summoned up a subspace pocket through my computer and within that pocket were these items. I set it up that way so that for confidentiality purposes."

Ranma still didn't understand what he meant and Lunar noticed.

"It's a different method of Mousse's hidden weapon style." Lunar simplified for Ranma.

Ranma then understood and moved towards the newly formed couch.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll start explaining everything." Lunar asked.

Ranma sat down on the couch and waited for Lunar to begin.

Lunar grabbed the chair from the computer and moved it towards Ranma. He sat down and started to explain everything to Ranma.

"What I'm going to tell you today will not leave this house. First off, I told you that I would tell you of your past. I will actually do that tomorrow when I gather everyone that is needed to be there. Tonight however, I will explain about your true history.

"Approximately 25,000 years ago, give or take a few thousand years, there was an empire that was legendary. It was called the Lunar Empire and the Lunar Empire was always ruled by a kind and gentle queen. Back then, that era was called the 'Silver Millennium because of a silver crystal that the Queen wielded. During that time, there were ten planets in this solar system and eight of them were part of the Lunar Empire. With those eight planets, they each had a princess. That princess was also a soldier called a Sailor Soldier and their mission is to protect the queen. The eight planets at that time were: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. The two planets that weren't part of the Lunar Empire at that time were Nemesis and Earth.

"Each Sailor Soldier had an affinity towards a certain element. With Mercury, that element was water and ice. With Venus, you better be prepared for this," Lunar said to Ranma, "Venus's element is love."

Lunar looked towards Ranma and he saw that Ranma was struggling not to laugh. 'What kind of element was love?' Ranma thought to himself.

Lunar continued. "Next we have Mars and Mars' element was fire. Mars also had a great affinity with spiritual power. After Mars, we have Jupiter and Jupiter's elements are lightning and to a small degree, plants. These four soldiers, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, they are known as the Inner Soldiers and they are the personal bodyguards of the queen. The next four soldiers, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, are called the Outer Soldiers and they protect the solar system from outside forces. Uranus' element is wind while Neptune's element was water. Neptune's control over water is a lot better then Mercury, just to let you know. Anyways, the next two scouts are among the most dangerous scouts to ever exist.

"First I'll talk about Sailor Saturn. She has the ability to destroy an entire planet in one strike. People fear her because of that ability. The next Sailor Soldier is the most dangerous of them all. That Soldier is Sailor Pluto and what she does is control time. She's the guardian of an artifact called the 'Gates of Time' and with that gate, she can change time.

"Next, I'll talk about the two planets that are not a part of the Lunar Empire. The two planets, Earth and Nemesis didn't join the Lunar Empire because Earth believed that they were fine on their own and Nemesis didn't join because the planet itself in uninhabitable."

Lunar waited for a few moments for Ranma to absorb all of that information into his head. About a minute later, Lunar resumed his story.

"Now I will explain to you how the Lunar Empire collapsed. At one point of the Silver Millennium, the Lunar Empire faced a serious enemy. In a grand battle, the queen of the Lunar Empire used her silver crystal to banish the enemy to another dimension. During that battle, all of the Sailor Soldiers except for Pluto died. Pluto was confined to the Gates of Time and the gates wouldn't let her go. After the enemy was banished to another dimension, another enemy appeared. That enemy was called 'Chaos' and Chaos was a being that had the ability to destroy solar systems with ease. Two knights appeared to battle with Chaos and the result was a stalemate. In the end, the queen used what was left of the silver crystal and sent Chaos into a dimensional prison. The two knights were sent with the others to Earth in order to be reincarnated."

Ranma looked at Lunar and asked, "And what's the point of me being here?"

Lunar smiled. "You Ranma," Lunar pointed to Ranma for a brief moment, "are one of the two knights that help to defeat Chaos."

"If I'm one of the two knights, then who's the second one?" Ranma asked.

"You're looking at him." Lunar told Ranma.

Ranma looked at Lunar and fainted.

"He took that better than I thought." Lunar said to himself. "For now, I better set up the equipment so that we can get his memories back."

Lunar then moved over to where the giant machine was at and started working.

* * *

Please Review.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RANMA RELIVES HIS MEMORIES**

Pairing Results so far:

Ranma/Makoto: 2

Ranma/Setsuna: 2

Ranma/Hotaru/Setsuna/Makoto: 1


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON,  
NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

Paring results are located at the end of the chapter. Also, I thought about the pairings for a little bit and I will keep the pairing of Ryoga/Ami. I also have a drawing of what Lunar's house is supposed to look like. If anyone wants a copy, you can ask for one in a review or by email. Also, updates might take a little longer just because I want to start writing more in a chapter.

**END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

Ranma woke up some twenty minutes later and he noticed that he was lying down on the couch. He moved his head to his left and saw that Lunar was busy working on something. Ranma started to get up and decided to sit on the couch.

"Man what hit me?" Ranma asked to himself.

"Glad to see that you're awake." Lunar said to Ranma.

Lunar made the final modifications on what he was looking on and got up. He walked towards where he placed the chair before Ranma fainted and sat down. Ranma looked at Lunar in confusion before remembering everything that Lunar had told him.

"I see you remember what we were talking about." Lunar stated.

"Yeah." Ranma replied. "I guess it was a little much for me to take in. Tell me something, when did you find out about all of this?" Ranma asked, curiosity shown on his face.

"I've actually know for all of my life. When one is reincarnated, that person suffers amnesia and that person usually lives their entire life without knowing. All I know is, I was the one who kept my memories while you for some reason, seemed to completely lost all your memories of your past life." Lunar explained.

Ranma was confused by what Lunar had said and he saw that Lunar was about to clarify.

"You see, when a person goes through reincarnation, they usually dream about their past life. But for some reason, your memories of the past seemed to be completely blocked. Take a look at my giant computer here." Lunar then pointed to the giant machine that was beside the smaller computer. "This here is an old Nemesis Super Computer I managed to find here on Earth. I'll tell you more about that later. With this computer, when a person dreams about their past life, more specifically, the Lunar Empire, it can track that person down. This is how I was able to find the Sailor Soldiers. It can also track down people who still managed to retain their full memories like Sailors Saturn and Pluto." Lunar explained to Ranma, hoping that Ranma could remember all that he said.

"I see, I understand by what you meant. I don't know why, but ever since I've met you, I've been able to understand things a whole lot better." Ranma stated.

"That's probably because of some of your memories of your past life. You were a whole lot smarter back then." Lunar explained.

"I'd like to know how I managed to get a brief flicker of memories. According to what you said, all of my memories of the past is completely gone." Ranma told Lunar.

"When did you start having dreams of your past life?" Lunar asked.

"It started a couple days ago to be honest." Ranma replied.

"I see, it was because of that dream a couple days ago that I was able to find you. I also think I have an explanation on how you managed to regain your dormant memories. Your fight with Saffron happened about six weeks ago. You see, Saffron of the Phoenix Tribe is an old ally of Nemesis and you fought with Saffron, some of your dormant memories came into being. When you had that final showdown with him, he used some Nemeian magic on you because he recognized you. It helped destroy whatever it was that was blocking your memory. I guess that it took five weeks for its effects to show." Lunar theorized.

Ranma nodded his head after thinking about it for a little while. It seemed very plausible and it wouldn't surprise him if it was Genma was the one who was messing with his memory, for what reason, Ranma didn't know.

"Enough about this, I want you to stay on that couch while I get something." Lunar directed Ranma.

Lunar got out of his chair and moved towards the Nemeian computer and grabbed a couple of helmets. The helmets looked similar to those that people would ride motorcycles in. They had one giant cord appearing on the back of the helmet and the color of the helmet was a light black. Lunar tossed one helmet towards Ranma and told him to put it on. Ranma placed the helmet on his head and waited for Lunar's next instructions.

"Okay, with that helmet, you will be able to see your past self is seeing. All you have to do is relax. You will be the only one who will be facing your memories. I'll stay out here and monitor things on this side and to make sure that everything runs smoothly."

Lunar saw that Ranma soon relaxed and started the program that allows Ranma to view his past memories.

"Alright, let begin." Lunar said enthusiastically.

In an instant, Ranma felt the sudden urge to tightly shut his eyes and heard a voice inside his head.

"_Ranma, this is Lunar. There's something weird happening right now but there is no need for concern. I'll explain it after we're done here, but for now; just go through your memories._"

* * *

(During this time, I will also show scenes in which Ranma had no memory of in either life.)

When Ranma opened his eyes, he saw that he was trapped inside of some weird capsule. Ranma then found that he was listening to the voice of a woman and it sounded sad and rushed.

"Ranma, Lunar, let's hope that the moon is kind towards us Nemeians. Right now, there is an enemy we're fighting against and it looks like we're going to lose. I'm sending you two out to the moon of Earth because it looks as though our planet will be destroyed in a few minutes time. Please protect the queen and may the guidance of Misty, our goddess, be upon you."

Ranma then heard the ship he was in launch and started to fall into unconsciousness after hearing an explosion in the background.

"My Queen!" a soldier of the moon yelled, "We have an emergency situation. It seems that the planet Nemesis blew up just a brief moment ago. The cause of how the planet blew is unknown at this time."

"I see." The queen said. Queen Serenity XXIV was another kind and gentle ruler. But Queen Serenity XXIV was considered to be a genius on par with the genius' of Mercury, which is known for intelligence among other things.

The queen thought of the situation and since the cause of which the planet blew is still unknown, she simply brushed it off as a natural occurrence. The planet Nemesis has been unstable for the last couple weeks and the queen figured that this was likely to happen.

"Oh yeah, there was also one other important piece of news my queen, it seems that a ship was launched from Nemesis. Its design is nothing we've ever seen before. We have the ship in our hanger at the moment and when we tried opening it, a voice came computerized voice came from the ship in some foreign language that our universal translators can't translate." The soldier said to the queen.

"I see, I'll be there right away." The queen said.

A few minutes later, the queen examined the spacecraft. She saw that there was some inscriptions written on the side and was shocked that she could read them clearly.

"Everyone leave this room at once. I have everything under control, I recognize this ship and only she who bears the silver crystal can open it." The queen ordered.

Everyone looked at their queen and followed her orders. A minute later, everyone that was in the room was gone except for the queen. The queen looked at the inscriptions and read them out loud.

"For she who bears the silver crystal. This ship contains two survivors of our entire people of Nemesis. Please take care of them in the name of Misty and they will be of great help to you in the future."

After the queen read the last phrase, an outside compartment of the ship opened and the queen saw that there was a slot that was the exact size of the silver crystal. The queen grabbed her crystal and placed it into the slot. The ship started glowing bright white and the top of the ship popped open. The top landed heavily and made a large sound.

"My queen, is everything alright?" a soldier asked through an intercom.

"Everything's fine. Make sure that you keep everyone out." The queen replied.

"Roger that." The soldier said and closed the connection.

The queen looked inside the ship and was shocked at what she saw. There were two children in there no more than the age of five. They were sleeping peacefully and looked like they don't have a care in the world. One boy was wearing a black kimono sleeping beside a katana. He had red hair that was short at the moment and a scar over his right eye. The other boy was wearing a white kimono and had black hair that was set in a pig tail. He had no other distinguishable features at the time.

The queen was looking at the two boys with caring eyes when she heard a sound coming from the area near a ventilation shaft. The queen went over to investigate the sound and she found that her five year old daughter, Serenity XXV, had most of her body covered in boxes.

"Serenity, what do you think your doing here?" the queen asked.

Serenity was searching her mind for an excuse and thought of a really good one.

"I, um, I was sleep walking. Yeah that's it, I was sleep walking and I ended up here." The young girl replied.

"You mean to tell me that you sleep walked from your room, which is on the other side of the castle, over to here, through the ventilation shaft?" The queen asked.

"Busted." The young girl said.

"It doesn't matter right now, get up and follow me." The queen said.

Princess Serenity got up and started following her mother. She saw that her mother was in front of a strange looking object. Her mother picked her up and show her the two boys in the ship.

"They're names are Ranma and Lunar from what the tags beside each boy tell me. They are going to be your knights and also your new friends." Queen Serenity told her daughter.

Princess Serenity smiled at the thought of having new friends. Her mother placed her down to the ground and saw that her mother grabbed the silver crystal from the slot of the strange looking object in her eyes.

The queen then used the power of the silver crystal to levitate the two boys down onto the ground and the sword that was beside Lunar. She then smiled when Princess Serenity started moving towards the two boys and fell asleep between the two of them. The queen then went to the entrance of the room and opened the doors. She saw that the soldiers came into the room and were looking at the two boys in confusion.

The queen shut the door and started addressing her soldiers.

"Everything that comes out of my mouth from this point in is considered to be classified and to speak a word of this will result under the most severe punishments our laws can enforce."

She saw that the soldiers were a little scared at the thought of the punishments.

"These two boys were from the planet of Nemesis. It turn's out that there was a colony there that we never knew about and from the looks of this ship; their technological advancements are a lot more sophisticated than ours. These two boys will be raised to become the knights of the next queen. Treat them with respect." The queen told to her troops.

All the soldiers saluted to the queen meaning that they understood and acknowledge what the queen had just said.

For the next several years, Ranma and Lunar were trained ferociously in order to become knights for the next queen. During these years, young Serenity became best friends with the two and was usually seen with the two when the three of them didn't have anything to do.

Ranma's fighting style revolves around using ki manipulation as well as special techniques to defeat opponents. Ranma's weapon of choice are his fists and he really doesn't like using weapons because he believes that if one loses his weapon, one would be left weak and defenseless.

Lunar's fighting style revolves around using two kodachi's. His fighting style also revolves around using high speed and techniques like teleportation. Lunar also learned a bit of martial arts from Ranma so that if he ever was disarmed, he wouldn't be left defenseless.

At the age of twenty, Ranma and Lunar became honorary knights for the princess. A couple years later, Queen Serenity contracted a viral heart disease that has no known cure and died. The princess became the new queen and everything was set into order for now. She soon married and had a daughter a year later which is Serenity XXVI.

Time seemed peaceful for the next 5 years. The new queen was considered to be the nicest of them all and everybody loved her. Ranma and Lunar are now considered to be the two strongest warriors in the entire solar system after facing a powerful opponent that went by the name of Hibiki.

One day during the queen's sixth year on the throne, rumors are going around about how there is a dark force that is threatening the stability of the Lunar Empire. The queen sent Ranma and Lunar to investigate and to see if the rumors were only that, rumors. Days soon became weeks, weeks become months, and months became years. The queen was worried about Ranma and Lunar considering she had never heard from them since the beginning of their mission. All of the people within the Lunar Empire thought that they died and rumor spread quickly on what could have happened. The queen was soon the only one left who thought that they were alive but kept silent.

Ten years later, a ball was held to celebrate the princess' sixteenth birthday. The queen was sitting on her throne watching all the people in the ballroom dance except for a few. All of the Sailor Soldiers were in attendance and were enjoying themselves. Uranus and Neptune were dancing, Mars and Jupiter were with the princess talking, Venus was talking with a few men, and Pluto was beside the queen watching everyone enjoying themselves. Mercury was sitting near a table reading a book on how to dance and Saturn was sitting alone and isolated.

Near the end of the ball, the queen announced that there was going to be one last dance. A slow song started playing and everyone tried finding someone to dance with. Right after the song started, two men entered the ballroom.

One was a man who had black hair set in a pig tail. He was wearing a white tuxedo and was looking around the place for someone to dance with. He set his eyes with Saturn and asked her if she wanted to dance. Saturn smiled widely and the man in the white tuxedo started dancing with her.

The other man was a man with crimson red hair. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was also wearing a set of fingerless gloves. He walked towards the queen and started to speak.

"Your majesty, may I have the honor to dance with you?"

The queen looked at the man and he seemed very familiar. She accepted his offer and started to get up from her throne.

"Hold on a minute. Who are you and why-" Pluto asked, but she was interrupted when she felt a disturbance at the Gates of Time. She was about to teleport when the man in the red hair handed her an envelope.

The front of the envelope states '_read this when you are at the gates'_ Pluto looked at the red headed stranger and decided to do what the envelope states. She teleported away and the man in black looked at the queen.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

The two started to slow dance and the queen was thinking where had she'd seen this guy before. The man looked at her and knew what she was thinking.

"Serenity, there will be an attack happening after this dance is over. Beryl allied herself with a being called Metallia to gain more power." The man said.

"Who are you, you look familiar but I can't remember?" The queen asked.

The man smiled and was about to reply when an explosion occurred and the ceiling started to cave down on the people of the ballroom.

"**_Lunar Shield"_** the man yelled. The shield covered both he and the queen. After the smoke cleared, almost everybody in the ballroom was crushed by the rocks that resulted from the explosion above. Only the Sailor Soldiers, Prince Endymion, who was the prince of Earth, the two men, and the queen, were left alive. The others weren't as fortunate.

"Looks like they started." The man in the black tux said.

"Sailor Soldier," the queen yelled to them, "find out where the source of that explosion came from and stop the ones who did it. If they have any accomplishes, stop them also."

The Sailors all looked at the queen for a few seconds and saw the seriousness of the situation. They all headed out and followed the queen's orders. The queen then looked at her former dance partner.

"Start explaining." The queen said in a cold voice.

"Yo Ranma, make sure the price and princess are safe. I'll explain the situation to the queen." The man said.

"Roger that Lunar." Ranma replied. Ranma went to the prince and princess and started giving them instructions. He then led the other two towards a secret entrance and told them more instructions.

"Lunar?" the queen asked, looking towards Lunar.

"Uh, hey. Sorry about the long wait." Lunar said.

The queen started to hug if as if she was clinging on for life.

"Where have you been? It's been ten years since I last saw you and Ranma." The queen said, a few tears started streaking down her face.

Lunar broke up the hug and started wiping the tears off of Serenity's face.

"I already told you that there was going to be an attack tonight." Lunar told the queen.

Several large screams occurred outside the castle and Lunar and the queen heard it quite easily.

"Looks like the Sailors have been defeated. You're going to have to silver crystal. With it, you can send all of the people to Earth to be reincarnated. You'll lose most of your strength, but we'll still be here." Lunar stated to the queen.

"I guess I have no choice." The queen said sadly.

She started the spell in which to banish Metallia and Beryl, and to send the fallen to Earth to be reincarnated. A minute later, Beryl made her way to the ruins of the ballroom and was not happy that Serenity was chanting some type of spell. She fired a dark energy blast only to have it deflected by a shield.

"Who dares to get in my way?" Beryl asked in rage.

Ranma appeared and had a very angry look on his face.

"I was the one who dares to get in the way." Ranma said.

"I see, so you're the traitor that was in my ranks. Prepare to die!" Beryl yelled.

"I don't think so your ugliness." Lunar yelled from behind the princess.

"Lunar, you also? I'll see to it that the two of you will die a painful death." Beryl declared.

"That will never happen." Lunar said to Beryl. "Take a look over there." He then pointed to Serenity.

While the three fighters were talking, Serenity chanted the spell and when she noticed that all three started to look at her, she had completed the spell. A white light appeared. The souls of the fallen started to leave their bodies and all of Metallia's forces were being contained. The souls started heading their way towards the Earth while Metallia and her forces were being banished into another dimension. A minute later, the only living souls alive remaining on the moon were Lunar, Ranma, and the Queen.

Serenity started to fall and Lunar, who was closer, grabbed her before she hit the ground. Lunar checked her over for any side effects from the crystal.

"Looks like she's exhausted. We'll let her stay here for now. The real enemy is about to appear." Lunar told Ranma.

"Yeah I agree." Ranma said.

A couple minutes later, a black portal appeared a young girl appeared from within it.

"Looks like Chaos is here." Lunar said.

* * *

Please Review.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BATTLE WITH CHAOS AND RANMA'S OTHER PAST**

Pairing Results so far:

Ranma/Makoto: 4

Ranma/Setsuna: 7

Ranma/Hotaru/Setsuna/Makoto: 1

Ranma/Hotaru: 2

Ranma/Hotaru/Setsuna: 2


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON,  
NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

If anyone has suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them.

Paring results are located at the end of the chapter.

Also, the second half of this chapter came from chapter 5 of my original version. I kept that because I thought that it was pretty good and if I rewrote it, it would have been about the same. I did change a few minor parts in that area however.

**END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

Ranma and Lunar looked at where Chaos was at. They noticed that Chaos was a young woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a simple black kimono with sakura blossoms etched on it. Her face showed no emotion and her eyes were crimson red. Her chest was well endowed and had a figure that most would kill for. Her hair was set freely hanging down towards her lower back and she wielded two katanas that look like kodachis.

"Bout time you showed up." Ranma said.

Chaos took a look around her surroundings and saw that everything was in ruins. She felt that there were barely any life forms left and was about to destroy the area that she landed until she heard Ranma's voice.

"And who are you?" Chaos asked.

"I'm known as Ranma, and for today, I'll be one of your opponents." Ranma replied back.

"What makes you think you're strong enough to even provide me a challenge?" Chaos asked.

"Because-" Ranma started but then moved at a fast pace and punched Chaos on the face.

Chaos was sent flying back and landed on some rubble of stones. Chaos got up almost in an instant and unsheathed her two swords.

"With these swords, your soul will be mine to take and I will make sure you die a most painful death." Chaos said angrily.

Chaos moved at a speed that was thought to be impossible for any person to achieve. She moved behind Ranma was about to cut his head right off when Ranma vanished in a puff of smoke and had been replaced by someone else.

"Now that isn't nice." Lunar said in a playful voice. "Trying to end the fight in an instant, I won't let you ruin the fun just like that."

Lunar pulled away and moved into a defensive stance. Chaos fumed and remembered that her other opponent said that he was _one_ of her opponents that she was going to fight with.

Ranma moved behind Lunar and whispered something to him.

"Lunar, we need to stay alert. The speed she was going at was something humans will never achieve no matter how hard they work."

"I see, I'll have to use teleportation and substitution skills then." Lunar whispered back.

Chaos saw that the two were whispering about something and moved at her high speed to interrupt what they might be planning. Ranma and Lunar anticipated this and moved into two separate directions. Lunar saw that she was moving towards Ranma saw that she had her two kodachis set in a cross.

'Oh crap, a cross-slash attack. At that speed, surviving it will be impossible for anyone on the receiving end.' Lunar thought frantically. 'Guess I'll have to use a special attack early on then.'

"Ranma get out of the way." Lunar yelled. "I'm going to use my 'Gales of the four elements.'"

Ranma heard what Lunar said and tried to get out of the way from both, Chaos' and Lunar's attacks. Ranma saw that there was no way to escape from Chaos in time and hope that his shield would hold.

"**_Lunar Shield"_** Ranma yelled. He was instantly surrounded by in a white shield.

"You think that a puny shield like that will stop Chaos?" Chaos yelled.

She stopped a few feet from the shield and started to do another attack.

"Take this then." Chaos said smirking. She placed one kodachi behind another and started to throw it. She knew that her swords were embedded with some of her power and would easily break that puny shield that her opponent had erected. The first sword made a crack in the shield and went down to the ground but the one that was following the first sword easily broke through the shield and impaled Ranma on his left bicep.

'I better hurry.' Lunar thought. He was currently gathering energy into his swords. The attack he's trying to use requires a lot of time and time was something he doesn't have much of. 'I only need a few more seconds and THERE!'

"**_Gales of the four elements"_** Lunar yelled.

Wind blades of four colors, blue, red, yellow, and green started moving incredibly fast towards Ranma and Chaos.

After Chaos threw her two kodachis, she looked behind and saw that her other opponent had launch an attack and it was already close towards her. She raised her arms in order to guard but a couple of the blades managed to hit her right above her right breast. Most of the clothing that was there was destroyed.

A few stray blasts that managed to around Chaos were heading were about to hit Ranma when Lunar called out an attack.

"**_Lunar Shield"_** Immediately after Lunar launched the Gales of the four elements, he teleported beside Ranma and saw that Ranma was about to be hit by his own attack and set up a shield.

"That was close Ranma; I told you that we should keep our guard up. At least I managed to launch a critical hit." Lunar told Ranma.

Chaos looked at where Lunar was previously at and saw that he vanished. She looked towards her other opponent and saw that Lunar was beside him. She was definitely not happy. These two nobodies, in her mind at least, managed to score a direct hit and destroyed a small part of her kimono. On her right part of her chest, the only thing that was preventing anyone to see her breast was that her bra managed to stay intact.

"You!" Chaos yelled to Lunar. "I'll make you pay for what you did." She declared. "PREPARE TO DIE!" Chaos yelled.

"I take it she's ticked." Ranma said humorously.

"She's more than that; I'd say she's going to use her ultimate attack real quickly here. I suggest that we get started with out combo attack and see if we can weaken her even more. We'll have to rely on the queen to deal with the rest." Lunar said.

Before the battle when Ranma was busy with Chaos, Lunar took the queen to a spot where she could be safe for the duration of the battle.

Chaos was thinking about launching her ultimate attack when she noticed something about these two.

"Before I send you to your deaths," Chaos started speaking, "I want you to answer a simple question of mine." She asked.

"Ranma, get started on the Lunar Revolution, I'll stall for as long as I can." Lunar whispered to Ranma.

Ranma nodded his head and started to slowly gather energy for the attack. This was their most powerful attack and if used incorrectly, it can send the people who use this attack to their deaths.

"Yeah sure, ask away." Lunar replied to Chaos.

"Are the two of you from the planet Nemesis?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're the two remaining survivors left." Lunar replied to Chaos' question.

"I see. That's why the two of you were powerful." Chaos said.

"What do you mean?" Lunar asked quickly.

"I remember coming to this dimension once before, you see, my profession is to destroy whole dimensions and if it wasn't for the people of Nemesis, this dimension would have been destroyed years ago." Chaos explained.

"Tell me," Lunar started, "were you the one who destroyed Nemesis?"

"Aah yes, that was one of my fondest memories. You see, when I arrived in this dimension, I ended up on the planet Nemesis, and when the people of that planet saw me, they knew who I was and started attacking me. I destroyed most of them. And then this red headed girl appeared and started casting a powerful spell. She had another companion who was another female launch a ship right before I destroyed the planet. That red headed girl managed to send me into another dimension right when I destroyed the planet. It took me a few decades to return to this dimension."

"I see." Lunar said. "I suggest that you prepare to meet you maker because we'll make sure you never destroy this dimension or any others ever again."

Chaos started to laugh and stopped instantly when she saw that the other fighter gathered quite a bit of energy. Her eyes started to widen and she started gathering energy for her attack.

"Good job Ranma. Fire the blast. I'll gather up what's left of my energy and I'll combine it with yours." Lunar said to Ranma.

Ranma nodded his head.

"**_Lunar Revolution"_ **Ranma yelled.

The energy blast started heading towards Chaos. Chaos saw this and smiled. She had gathered about fifty percent of her power and started to fire it her power through her own energy blast.

"**_Chaos Destroyer"_** Chaos yelled.

The two energy beams connected. Chaos gathered more of her energy and added it towards her attack. The Lunar Revolution attack was starting to flicker and was about to fail.

"**_Lunar Revolution"_** Lunar yelled. Lunar gathered all the energy he could muster and combined his attack with Ranma's.

"Chaos, you will not win this battle. With the two of us here, we'll make sure that you'll never destroy another thing ever again." Ranma yelled.

"**_Lunar Revolution" _**Both Ranma and Lunar said together and the two attacks ended with a giant explosion and all three fighters were sent backwards flying.

A few moments later, Chaos managed to get up.

"Looks like I won that bout." Chaos said to herself. "I need to destroy this dimension immediately. I can't risk have fighters like those two recover and become even stronger.

"I don't think so. I won't allow it." A new voice said.

Chaos looked at the source of the voice and saw that it was a woman wearing a white dress.

"In the name of the Moon and all that live, I banish you to the depths of another dimension." Serenity yelled. Serenity then started the spell in which to banish Chaos out of this dimension forever.

"There's no way I will let you do that." Chaos yelled in fear.

"**_Chaos Destroyer"_** Chaos yelled. Her attack started heading towards the queen of the moon and Serenity saw that there was no way she could avoid it. She closed her eyes waiting for her end to come. She heard the blast hit something but she wasn't feeling any pain. She opened her eyes and saw that a man with black hair, large fanged canines, and had a yellow bandana on his head took the attack for her. The man's face was all she could see at that time. The man went down to the ground after Chaos ended the attack. The queen saw that Chaos was drained of her energy and finished the rest of the spell.

She used what was left of the power inside the silver crystal. A white light came out of it and hit Chaos. Chaos vanished and was sent to another dimension.

The queen sighed in relief when everything was over but she then remembered the man who took the attack for her. She rushed towards the man and checked to see if he was alright.

"Hibiki, what are you doing here? And why did you take that attack for me?" Serenity asked.

The man now known as Hibiki looked at the queen and said, "I was too late to help out Ranma and Lunar. Protecting you was the only thing that I could've done to help."

Hibiki then closed his eyes; death has just claimed another victim. Serenity cried and thought that she was all alone.

"My queen." A voice said from behind Serenity.

Serenity turned around and saw that Lunar was struggling to stand.

"Use the silver crystal to send us to Earth. There, we can be reincarnated and I can protect our" Lunar then collapsed on the ground, dead.

The queen cried and started casting her final spell to send Ranma, Hibiki, and Lunar to Earth to be reincarnated in the far future. After the queen cast her spell, she saw that the silver crystal shattered and became seven different crystals, each a different color. She used what was left of her strength and sent the seven crystals to earth.

"May god have mercy on your souls, Ranma, Lunar, and Hibiki." The queen said before death overcame her.

* * *

Ranma took off his helmet and saw that he was back in Lunar's room. He saw that Lunar was finishing reading a book when Lunar looked towards him. 

"So, how does it feel to have your memories back?" Lunar asked.

"Feels great." Ranma said earnestly. "I feel like I'm whole again."

Lunar chuckled.

"That's good. It's about ten right now. I'll show you where the guest room is at and you can get some sleep. You're pretty much drained after watching all of your memories." Lunar told an exhausted Ranma.

Ranma nodded his head and got up from the couch. Lunar went over to his normal computer and typed a few things. In almost an instant, the Nemeian computer and the couch both vanished.

"I placed the Nemeian computer and the couch back inside the subspace pocket." Lunar told Ranma. "Follow me now." Lunar instructed.

Lunar opened the door out and started walking down the hall a few steps.

"To your left is my room, and to your right is the bathroom." Lunar told Ranma. Ranma nodded his head and followed Lunar when he started walking again.

Lunar then went to the door that was a few feet from his room and opened it.

Lunar entered the room and Ranma was in a few seconds later.

"This will be your room." Lunar told Ranma.

Ranma went to the bed that was on the far wall and sat on it.

"This is pretty comfy." Ranma said.

"I'll leave you alone for now, I have a couple other things I have to do and then I'll head to bed also." Lunar told Ranma.

Ranma nodded his head. After Lunar left, he striped down to his undershirt and his boxers. He went under the covers of his bed and went to sleep.

When Lunar left Ranma's room, he went to his bedroom and grabbed a cordless phone. He started dialing the numbers of the Tendo household and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Tendo household, Kasumi speaking." Kasumi said on the other line.

"Hello, Kasumi, this is Lunar, the man who visited earlier today. I called to let you know that Ranma made it to my place and is going to spend the night." Lunar said on the phone.

"I see. If you don't mind, where do you live?" Kasumi asked.

"I live in Juuban." Lunar answered.

"Oh my, I'm guessing that it was Akane that sent him all the way there, am I right?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, he appeared around dinner time and I made him some dinner so you don't have to worry about Ranma not eating." Lunar told her.

"That's good. I have to go for now. Bye." Kasumi said.

"Later." Lunar said and hung up the phone.

'Looks like I might as well hit the sack' Lunar thought.

The next morning, Ranma woke up to the smell of breakfast. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was not at the Tendo household. He then remembered last night's events and started to get out of bed. He looked at the table that was beside his bed and he saw that there was a set of fresh new clothes that Lunar must have placed after he went to sleep. They were made from Chinese silk and it was a red Chinese top and some black Chinese pants, clothing that are very similar to what Ranma normally wears.

Ranma went towards the bathroom without getting dressed and he saw that no one was in there. He went back to his room, grabbed the clothes that Lunar left, went back into the bathroom, and started to take a shower.

Lunar was just finishing up breakfast when he heard Ranma turn on the shower. He moved over to the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet. A few seconds later, he heard a girl scream from within the bathroom. A minute later, Ranma, in his female form, came into the kitchen looking for Lunar. She was currently wearing the clothes that Lunar had handed her earlier. She saw that Lunar was setting up the table and was acting innocent, a little _too_ innocent.

"You somehow changed the water didn't you?" Ranma accused.

"Why Ranma, what do you mean by that?" Lunar answered with another question.

"You somehow took all the hot water from shower." Ranma said.

"I didn't do what you are accusing me of." Lunar said. "Why don't you just forget about it and let's eat breakfast."

At the mention of food, Ranma decided to drop the issue and started eating. Ranma was eating at a slower pace then usual because Genma wasn't there to steal her food and Lunar was eating at the pace of a normal human being.

After breakfast was done, Lunar told Ranma that they were going to head directly to Nerima and to the Tendo Household. Lunar told Ranma to keep her stuff here for now and Lunar teleported the two of them to the front gate of the Tendo's. Lunar knocked at the front gate and a minute later, Kasumi checked to see who it was and was happy to see that it was Ranma and Lunar. Kasumi let them in and Lunar asked her to see if she could bring everybody and have them meet in the dojo.

An hour later, everyone of the Nerima wrecking crew was assembled and was curious about what was happening. During that hour, Kasumi made a kettle full with warm water and Ranma soon reverted back into his male form. The only ones who weren't present at that time were Ryoga, and Nadoka. Nadoka was busy visiting family in Okayama. Ryoga on the other hand, was lost somewhere in Kyoto. After everyone was in the dojo, Lunar finally made his appearance, have been busy dealing with other things during that one hour.

"All right everybody, let's being." Lunar said enthusiastically.

Everybody but Ranma looked at him strangely but Lunar ignored it.

"First on the agenda, Ranma's fiancés."

All of the fiancés present stiffened. They don't know what's going on but they somehow felt that it wasn't good. Lunar then continued.

"First off, if I'm not mistaken, all of you are engaged to a Ranma Saotome right?" Lunar asked the fiancés.

They all nodded.

"Well, then I'm the bearer of good new because-" Lunar was then interrupted.

"Stop, don't say any more." Genma yelled.

"**_Sealing technique: Restrain LV. 5"_** Lunar yelled. Genma's body suddenly became stiff and he fell down like a log.

"The technique I used on him was the highest level of my restraining techniques and what this does is it freezes his entire body and prevents him from talking. His hearing is enhanced however and he'll find that this technique can not be broken unless I use an unsealer." Lunar explained to the people present.

"Anyways, where was I." Lunar said quietly.

"You said you were the bearer of good news." Ukyo replied.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Lunar said to Ukyo.

"Anyways, I'm the bearer of good news because Ranma here," Lunar then pointed to Ranma, "is not of Saotome blood." Lunar finished.

Almost everyone looked at Lunar in shock, Ranma being shocked the most. What was weird however was that only one man out of the entire wrecking crew wasn't fazed one bit with this piece of information.

"What do you mean that son-in-law here is not of Saotome blood?" Amazon elder Cologne asked.

"Simple, Genma and Nadoka Saotome are not his real birthparents." Lunar replied.

"I could have told you that." Happosai said. "I've known about this for a long time now."

"What do you mean gramps?" Ranma said to Happosai.

"You don't even look close to either of your parents. A good example is your blue eyes. Both your parents have brown eyes. Also, a father would never treat his own flesh and blood the way he did to you." Happosai responded. "Tell me youngster," Happosai said to Lunar. "Ranma wouldn't happen to be from the deceased Saikyou family by any chance is he?"

Lunar replied to the old man's question.

"You've got a sharp brain. Yeah, Ranma happened to be from that family. About a year after you were sealed, Genma got into an argument with Hikari Saikyou and soon the two of them got into a big fight. The Saikyou family was known to be one of the strongest families in the world. They had wealth, fame and power, but most importantly, Hikari was the last remaining member of his family. It was said that he had produced a living heir, but the heir was never found. The wife was unknown to everybody except for me that is. I know because of my information network." Lunar said. "It's the greatest." Lunar bragged.

"Anyways, Genma here used his stupid forbidden techniques and it was either Hikari that gets hit and dies or some innocent civilians that were behind him. Hikari decided to protect the civilians and sacrificed his own life for the safety of the civilians. After that, Genma found Ranma all alone and decided to take him as his own since he and Nadoka were unable to bare any children.

Everybody in the room was shocked. Genma wetted himself from the killer intent he felt aimed at him and because of the sealing technique, he was unable to move.

"Everyone, can I get your attention?" Lunar asked. Everyone ignored Lunar and started approaching Genma each planning on inflicting serious pain to the man.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Lunar yelled.

Everybody froze.

"Ignore the fool for now; I have some other important things to say." Lunar said in his normal tone.

"First off, since Ranma here is not of Saotome blood, he is hereby free of all claims made by Genma." Lunar said.

Ranma gave a loud cheer while Ukyo and Akane were very furious.

"You girls try and do something, I'll make sure you will never move ever again." Lunar said menacingly.

"Shampoo no worry. Husband has to abide by Amazon law and marry Shampoo." Shampoo stated.

"It's in the laws." Cologne said neutrally.

"Ranma is exempted by your laws honored elder because if you remember, Hikari was recognized as a member of your village about twenty years ago because he saved your entire village when the previous leader of the musk, Herb's father, attacked your village."

"I remember that incident. That was a pretty horrible year if I'm not mistaken. If he really is Hikari's son, then I guess we have no choice but to head back to our village." Cologne said in a sad voice.

"Great Grandmother, why we go back to village?" Shampoo asked.

"Because since Ranma is Hikari's son, he is treated as a male of our village therefore, the kiss of marriage in null and void."

Cologne then headed to the exit of the dojo.

"Come Shampoo, we must leave." Cologne said.

"Honored elder," Lunar said. "do you think it's possible that Mousse stays with me? I need to talk to him about a few things." Lunar requested.

"Do whatever you want with him." Cologne said.

"Ranma," Cologne said, looking towards Ranma, "it was an honor to teach you."

After that, Cologne left the dojo with a very sad Shampoo.

'Now to deal with Kodachi.' Lunar thought.

"Now that the other three are eliminated, it will only be me and my Ranma." Kodachi said ending in her insane laughter.

"Kuno," Lunar said to Kuno. "if I can have your permission, I want to send your sister to an asylum so that she can be away from any of us."

"Do as you wish. If you can get rid of her, I will be in your debt." Kuno said.

"This will be fun." Lunar said in a mischievous voice.

Lunar went and grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket and made a phone call. A few minutes later, a special police squad entered the place and since Kodachi is still dreaming about Ranma, she was easy to apprehend and was taken away. A moment of silence occurred for a short while.

"I'm not even going to ask." Nabiki said.

"Thank the gods!" Kuno said in an excited voice. "Like I said, I'm in your debt."

"Alright, I need to talk to you later." Lunar said.

"And now for the last announcement." Lunar said to everyone.

"Ranma will be leaving with me so that he can continue with his training." Lunar said. He then gave Ranma a wink and Ranma understood the message.

"WHAT!" Said everyone present, except for Ranma and Lunar.

"Ranma, collect your items and let's head out. You know where to go. Mousse, Kuno, I need you to follow me, collect whatever valuables you need. We'll meet with Ranma later." Lunar said to the three of them. The three then left and headed to Lunar's place while Ranma headed to the Tendo household to collect his things.

* * *

Please Review 

**NEXT CHAPTER: BATTLE WITH PLUTO AND AN UNKNOWN ENEMY**

Pairing Results so far:

Ranma/Makoto: 4

Ranma/Setsuna: 8

Ranma/Hotaru/Setsuna/Makoto: 1

Ranma/Hotaru: 2

Ranma/Hotaru/Setsuna: 4


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON,  
NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

If anyone has suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them.

Paring results are located at the end of the chapter.

**END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

Ranma went into the guest room of the Tendo's in order to grab his bag and some other things he left behind. He grabbed all his clothing and personal items that he had, which wasn't much. After Ranma was packed, he started heading out towards the exit of that room when he noticed that Nabiki was there waiting for him.

"Where do you think you're going Saotome?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma looked at Nabiki's face and said, "I'm getting out of here for good. I can finally leave this place. That especially means no more mallets." Ranma replied.

"I don't think so Saotome, you still owe me a lot of money from you being here and for all the damages you and your father caused." Nabiki said with a smirk.

Ranma looked at Nabiki and gave her one of his deadliest glares. Nabiki shivered and backed away. Ranma moved right past her and said, "Do not assume that Genma is my father. As you heard from Lunar, he stole me from my original father and killed him. Besides, what do you intend to do, blackmail me? Or are you going to take pictures of both of my forms and sell them to high bidders?"

"I plan on doing both if you leave Saotome. And not a single thing you can do to stop me. I'll make sure that you are at my beck and call and I'll make sure that all of your money becomes mine." Nabiki said smugly.

"Do whatever you like." Ranma simply said.

Nabiki didn't think that Ranma would give up that easily. There was something going on, there has to be.

"I'm out of here." Ranma said.

He started going down stairs when he heard Nabiki speak again.

"Alright Saotome, what's going on?" Nabiki asked.

"Nothing really, if you try blackmailing me or sell pictures of either of my forms ever again, I'll make sure that you end up in prison." Ranma threatened.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma opened up a small subspace pocket, a technique that he learned from Lunar and his teacher in his past life, and grabbed a miniature tape recorder. Ranma rewound the recorder and pressed play. The entire conversation that the two of them just had was recorded word for word.

"If I see or hear anything that revolves around me, this tape here will be sent to the proper authorities." Ranma said.

Nabiki looked quite pale and started walking back up the stairs. When Ranma was at the front door of the household, he saw that Kasumi was there with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you Ranma." Kasumi said.

"I'll miss you too Kasumi. Thanks for being there for me." Ranma said.

Ranma went closer to Kasumi and gave her a hug. The two blushed a little and after Ranma broke the hug, Akane entered the room.

"Ranma, you're going to pay for all that you did!" Akane yelled.

She started charging towards Ranma with her mallet high over her head. When she was within striking distance, a blue blast appeared and destroyed Akane's mallet. Ranma looked around to see where the source of the blast originated from and the source surprised him.

"Yo Ranma, I hope I made it in time." The source said.

"Hey Ryoga, ya just made it." Ranma said with a smile.

"Ryoga, how dare you destroy my mallet!" Akane yelled in anger.

Ranma moved towards Akane with his high speed and pressed a few pressure points to knock Akane out into a dreamless state.

"Well Kasumi, this is goodbye then, I'll send you a letter or call you once things in my lift settle down." Ranma said.

Kasumi nodded her head and watched as Ranma and Ryoga leave the Tendo household.

When Ranma and Ryoga left Nerima, the two started walking towards Juuban. On the way to Juuban, the two of them talked about what they had been doing for the past few months since it's been that long since they've seen each other. Ryoga told Ranma that he met this incredible fighter that was really strong and really smart. Ryoga said that he was getting tutoring from that fighter so that he could become smarter. Ryoga also said that he will be attending school in a few days in Juuban.

Ranma told Ryoga about the events of what happened in the dojo. He explained about how Ranma really wasn't of the Saotome clan and how he managed to get away from all of the fiancés. Ryoga congratulated Ranma on his new found freedom and wished him the best of luck.

It was around dusk when Ranma and Ryoga made it into Juuban. When they entered the city, they noticed that the street they were on was completely deserted. Ranma looked around to see if there were any enemies because of the lack of people and Ryoga did the same.

Ranma was checking out an area near a clothing department store when a purple blast whizzed right past him. Ranma moved into a defensive stance and tried to find where the source of the attack. Another purple blast almost hit him but luckily, Ranma dodged at the last second. He saw a flash of white where the second blast came from and motioned Ryoga to come over.

Ryoga moved to where Ranma was at and started planning a counter attack of their own. Another purple blast came from behind the two and Ranma erected a shield. The blast was no match for the shield and dissipated in smoke.

"Ranma over there!" Ryoga yelled. He then pointed to a woman with green hair and wearing some type of uniform.

"Ah, looks like our enemy is a Sailor Soldier, Sailor Pluto to be precise. Ryoga, be careful, this Sailor Soldier has the ability to teleport and fire a powerful attack. If you can engage her in close range combat, I can knock her out and find out why she's attacking us." Ranma said.

Ryoga nodded his head and saw that another attack was aimed towards Ranma. Ranma blocked the attack and Ryoga pinpointed Pluto's location and moved as fast as he could towards her location.

'Who are these people' Sailor Pluto thought. 'They easily dodged my deadly scream and the one with a pig tail easily casted a shield to block my attack.'

"There you are!" Ryoga yelled a few feet in front of Pluto.

'Oh crap, I let my guard down.' Pluto thought to herself.

Ryoga engaged Pluto in melee combat but was having trouble getting a clear hit because of the staff that Sailor Pluto was wielding.

'I need to get rid of that staff somehow.' Ryoga thought.

Just then, a yellow ki blast made it's was behind Pluto. Sailor Pluto felt the presence of the attack and teleported a few feet away to dodge the attack. Ryoga anticipated this and managed to move behind her. He managed to hold her in a full nelson and heard Sailor Pluto let out a curse. Pluto then saw her other opponent move a few feet in front of her. She was really curious as to why she hadn't been killed yet because the person behind her could've easily done it.

"Sailor Pluto, I want to ask you a few questions if I may?" Ranma asked.

Sailor Pluto gave Ranma one of her deadliest glares.

"Alright, question one. Why did you attack us?" Ranma asked.

"I attacked because I felt a powerful presence nearby and my gates never detected it." Sailor Pluto replied. "Since I couldn't tell if the presence was good or bad, I opted for the best option and tried to get rid of that presence."

"Glad to see that you talk a little bit more." Ranma said.

Sailor Pluto was looking at Ranma thinking that she had seen this man somewhere before, but before she could get any farther with her thoughts, a red arrow came from above and Ryoga had to let go of his hold on Sailor Pluto in order to dodge it. Sailor Pluto moved into a defensive position and summoned her staff that was dropped when Ryoga released his hold.

When the arrow hit the ground, black light came from the arrow and a black barrier surrounded the entire battlefield. The barrier expanded for about a couple hundred feet in all directions.

"Sailor Pluto, can you contact anyone with your communicator?" Ranma asked.

Sailor Pluto grabbed her communicator and tried calling the other Sailor Soldiers. All she got was static and put the communicator away.

"Looks like anything dealing with electronics won't work in here." Lunar said out loud.

Ranma motioned for Ryoga to come over to where Ranma was at. When the barrier finished creating itself, Ryoga went to the edge of one and checked to see if anyone could come out.

Ranma then motioned for Pluto to come over. He saw that she was hesitant.

"Pluto, don't worry. We are not the enemy, but whoever fired that arrow certainly is." Ranma said to the Sailor.

Pluto nodded her head in acceptance for now and started to head towards Ranma. Ranma looked at where the arrow was at and he saw that a creature was starting to form from the arrow. When the creature finished forming, it was about the size of an average human. Its eyes where an eerily yellow and its physical body was completely black. All you could really see where its yellow eyes. The creature looked at Ranma and started to speak.

"Are you the one whom is called Ranma the ki expert, or are you the one whom is called Lunar of the twin blades?" the creature asked in a deep voice.

"Who wants to know?" Ranma asked.

Sailor Pluto looked at the creature and then looked towards Ranma. 'Lunar, Ranma, I've heard those names somewhere before.' Pluto thought.

"We are the servants of darkness called chaos sentries for we bring chaos wherever we go." The chaos sentry replied.

"I see. Then before I destroy you, I am the one the call Ranma, the ki expert, and I'll show you why I'm called the ki expert." Ranma yelled at the last portion of his short speech.

"**_Lunar Blast"_** Ranma yelled firing his most basic ki attack. Ever since Ranma regained his memories, he found that when he woke up the next morning, his ki reserves have increased exponentially and that meant that he could manipulate ki the way he did during his past life.

The blast headed incredibly fast towards the chaos sentry but the chaos sentry melted into the shadows to dodge the attack.

"Everybody be careful." Ranma warned everyone. "It looks like this creature can meld itself to the shadows."

Ryoga and Sailor Pluto nodded their heads. The three fighters started looking for the chaos sentry. The sentry materialized itself behind Ryoga and created a knife shaped weapon on its right arm. It was about to stab Ryoga on the back when Ranma dived towards the sentry in order to prevent it from stabbing Ryoga. Ranma found that he went straight through the creature and Ryoga jumped when he saw that Ranma was going to dive behind him with his peripheral vision. The creature paid its attention towards Ranma and was about to stab him in the back when a purple blast hit it. It went flying back and crashed through a single building.

Ranma got up and looked towards Sailor Pluto.

"Thanks." Ranma said. "Looks like physical attacks are completely useless against this enemy. We'll have to use special attacks to destroy it."

"Is that so?" Ryoga said. "Then let me start things off."

"**_Lion's Wrath"_** Ryoga yelled.

Ryoga launched a blue ki attack that Ranma had seen earlier that day. The blast flew to where the chaos sentry was at and the sentry dodged the attack by moving to its left. The sentry then changed the shape of its right arm into that of an energy based canon. It charged up its attack and what fired. The attack hit both Ranma and Ryoga while Sailor Pluto managed to teleport away just in time.

The attack that the chaos sentry launched was an intense pressure of cold water. When the attack hit both Ranma and Ryoga, they instantly transformed into their cursed forms. After the two male fighters changed their forms, Ranma was complaining about stupid curses and Ryoga was squealing something that translates into 'I should've brought my umbrella with me.'

Sailor Pluto looked at the two new figures that appeared in Ranma and Ryoga's places.

"Who are you and where are the other two fighters that were here just a moment ago?" Sailor Pluto asked.

Ranma, now in his female form replied, "There's no time for that. We have to take out the enemy."

Sailor Pluto accepted that for now and launched a deadly scream towards the chaos sentry. The sentry jumped to avoid her attack and Ranma moved behind the sentry and fired a ki attack at point blank range.

"**_Lunar Elemental Blast: Element Light"_** The attack connected with the chaos sentry and the sentry was destroyed a few seconds later.

After the chaos sentry was destroyed, the barrier that surrounded the battlefield came down and vanished. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief and went to where Ryoga was at. She saw the little black pig and picked it up.

"Well Ryoga, I guess we need to find some hot water so that we can change back into our normal forms." Ranma said to the little black pig. Ryoga nodded his head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sailor Pluto asked from behind Ranma.

Sailor Pluto had her time key ready for combat in case the female she's addressing was an enemy.

"Why Pluto, don't you recognize your old friend?" Ranma asked.

Ranma turned around and saw that Sailor Pluto was glaring at him.

"I guess not." Ranma said after seeing the glare. 'I might as well knock her out for now and take her to Lunar's to update her of the situation. I also need to tell Lunar that there's a new type of enemy that we need to defeat. I don't know who sent that chaos sentry but I shiver at the mention of the word chaos because of that battle many millennia ago.' Ranma thought.

Ranma moved at a fast pace towards Sailor Pluto and punched her in the gut before she had any chance to retaliate. 'Good thing my female form is a whole lot faster than my male form.'

Ten minutes later, Ranma and Ryoga made it to Lunar's and saw that everyone was in the living room talking about past experiences.

"Hey Ranma, bout time you made it." Lunar said. He then saw that Sailor Pluto, now in her civilian clothing, was hanging over Ranma's right shoulder and he saw that Ryoga was also in his cursed form.

"Excuse me you two." Lunar said to Mousse and Kuno. "I need to take care of something real quick. Why don't the two of you along with Ryoga work out in the gym over in the next room or something? I could take a while."

Lunar then followed Ranma into the room with the painting. Lunar then summoned the computer and couch and Ranma placed Sailor Pluto down onto the couch.

"What happened Ranma?" Lunar asked after Ranma placed down Pluto.

Ranma looked towards Lunar and started explaining what happened.

"After we entered Juuban, she attacked us under the pretense that she couldn't detect me with the Gate of Time. A little after the battle started, a red arrow came down from above us and it created a barrier. We found that the barrier prevents any type of electrical equipment from working inside the barrier. After the barrier was formed, a black creature of human stature with yellow eerie eyes appeared from the arrow. It talked to us and asked if I was Ranma the ki expert or Lunar of the twin blades. I managed to defeat it with the help of Ryoga and Pluto and after the chaos sentry, that's what it called itself, was destroyed, the barrier came down and vanished."

"I see. Looks like our enemy has been studying up on us, but it is weird that the enemy would know of our titles in out past life. I'll get my information network to look up any information that could be of use. For now however, we should tend to Setsuna." Lunar replied after hearing Ranma explanation.

"Setsuna?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, that's Sailor Pluto's civilian name. Here, she is known as Setsuna Meiou." Lunar answered.

Ranma nodded his head and looked towards Setsuna. He saw that she was starting to awaken.

Setsuna opened her eyes and saw a whole lot of white.

'Oh great, I must be stuck in some type of hospital." Setsuna thought, considering that most hospitals she's been to had white ceilings.

"Looks like your awake." A familiar female voice said.

Setsuna looked towards the source of the female voice and saw that it was the red headed girl that she was fighting with earlier.

"Where have you taken me?" She asked.

"I brought you to a friend's house. Don't worry though. You can trust us considering we were part of the Lunar Empire too at one point." Ranma replied.

Setsuna's eyes widened. 'The Lunar Empire, there should be nobody except for Saturn and myself that could remember the Lunar Empire. If these two are from that age, then Crystal Tokyo is in grave danger.'

"Now Setsuna, what's this I hear about you attacking people just because your gates couldn't sense them?" Lunar asked.

Setsuna recognized the voice and saw that Lunar was there sitting down on a chair.

"Mr. Tenshi, what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked. She then noticed that she wasn't in her Sailor outfit anymore and that it was apparent that he knew her secret.

"This is my house and I want you to answer my question as to why you attacked Ranma here because you couldn't sense him through the gates." Lunar replied.

"He was a threat to Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna said almost instantly.

"Crystal Tokyo? What's this Crystal Tokyo that you speak of?" Lunar asked after hearing what Setsuna had just said.

"Crystal Tokyo was supposed to be a utopia. A place where evil doesn't exist and peace reins for all time." Setsuna answered.

"A place where evil doesn't exist?" Ranma asked. "There is no such thing as a place without evil. Where there is light, there will always be darkness. If you try to forcibly take away the darkness for good, chaos will ensure and humanity will be destroyed."

"And who are you to tell me that?" Setsuna asked.

"I might as well show you then." Ranma said. "Hey Lunar, do you think you can get me a glass of warm water?" Ranma asked.

Lunar nodded his head and went to the kitchen to get some hot water. A minute later, Lunar came back and poured the water over Ranma's head. Ranma reverted back into his male form and Setsuna was only a little shocked at what she saw.

"A Jusenkyo curse." Setsuna said to herself. She's heard of legends concerning the cursed springs but she has never met a person who managed to receive a curse.

"I'm known as Ranma Saotome in this lifetime but in my past life, I was known as Ranma the ki expert." Ranma introduced himself.

"And in this lifetime, I'm known as Lunar Tenshi but in my past life, I was known as Lunar of the twin blades." Lunar said after Ranma finished introducing himself.

"Ranma, Lunar, the two legendary knights of the Lunar Empire?" Setsuna asked.

During the times of the Lunar Empire, Lunar and Ranma made a name for themselves after beating Hibiki in a battle. Back then, Hibiki was the most powerful fighter alive and it was rumored that no one could defeat him. Ranma and Lunar were dubbed the two legendary knights of the Lunar Empire and their individual titles after beating Hibiki were Ranma the ki expert and Lunar of the twin blades.

Setsuna met the two knights only a couple times during that time period and that was when they were training to become knights. She was busy dealing with the gates during that time since the Gates of Time was a somewhat new creation that was made a few millennia ago. The last time she met the two was during the ball but she had no idea that it was Lunar that she talked to before she left for the gates.

"I'm glad to see that you remember." Ranma said.

"I want you to answer one question if that was alright?" Lunar asked.

Setsuna looked at Lunar and nodded her head.

"Did you actually use the Gates of Time to alter time for Crystal Tokyo?" Lunar asked.

Setsuna looked towards the down and mumbled something.

"We can't hear you." Ranma said.

"I said yes. I used the Gates of Time to alter time." Setsuna said quietly.

"You do realize that altering time for any reason at all is against the rules of the ancients that created the Gates right?" Lunar asked.

"Yes." Setsuna said bitterly.

"Then you do know of the punishments right?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Setsuna replied.

"Normally, the punishment should be your very life, but in this case, the punishment for you is the loss of your sailor powers and abilities." Lunar told her.

Setsuna nodded her head and thought of the situation. 'There's no other choice but to lose my powers for a limited time. These two were personally hand chosen by Serenity XXIV to be knights for Serenity XXV. These two fighters are more then capable of destroying me or any of the other Sailors with ease. By the way they're acting, I guess they're taking it easy on me for the sins I've created.'

"Sailor Pluto, for the sins that you created in the creation of Crystal Tokyo, we herby strip you of you Sailor powers until a time we deem it necessary for you to regain your powers." Both Ranma and Lunar said together.

"**_Sealing Technique: Null Abilities Lv. Max"_**

With this technique, all abilities are sealed. There are six levels with this technique and the time for how long the seal holds varies depending on the level. Max level means that the seal will hold for an indefinite time.

Setsuna felt that her powers were leaving her body and all she could do was nothing. She realized her mistakes when she was caught by the two knights and thought that this was one way to repent. 'After this is over, I'll make sure to make these two pay.' Setsuna thought. 'It won't be harmful, but it will be very embarrassing to the two of them'

After the sealing of Setsuna's powers was done, Lunar was whispering something to Ranma's ear. Setsuna saw that Ranma was clearly disagreeing with something and saw that he lost the argument with Lunar. The two looked towards Setsuna and Lunar started talking.

"Alright Setsuna, since your house is a couple blocks away, Ranma here will escort you home." Lunar said with a smile.

Setsuna looked at Lunar and nodded her head. She started getting up and followed Ranma as he started exiting the room.

* * *

Please Review

**NEXT CHAPTER: ANOTHER BATTLE AND ENCOUNTER WITH THE OUTERS**

Pairing Results so far:

Ranma/Makoto: 6

Ranma/Setsuna: 9

Ranma/Hotaru: 4

Ranma/Hotaru/Setsuna: 5


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON,  
NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

If anyone has suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them.

Paring results have been reduced to four. Look below at the end of the chapter to see who they are. From this point on, all votes will start over because I'm under the impression that a single person sent numerous reviews saying to go with one pairing. Sorry if this offends anyone.

**END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

Ranma and Setsuna were just left Lunar's house to head to Setsuna's place. Setsuna told Ranma that her house was three blocks away. The two of them were walking at a slow pace because the two of them were in no hurry.

"So Setsuna, I saw that when you had seen Lunar, you called him Mr. Tenshi. Do the two of you work together or something?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Setsuna replied.

"I know that I'm being fool for asking this question but how old is Lunar in this lifetime?" Ranma asked.

"You don't know?" Setsuna asked back.

"I just regained my memories of my past life just yesterday so I really don't know much about Lunar during this time period." Ranma answered.

"Lunar's 17 years of age and he turns 18 on the 15th of October next month." Setsuna answered to Ranma's previous question.

"That's cool." Ranma said.

The two of them were now a two blocks away when they heard a vehicle approach them from behind. Inside the vehicle were the ladies whom are very familiar to Ranma and Setsuna. In the driver's seat of the car, there was a lady with short blond hair and from what Ranma could tell, the lady was a major tomboy. Beside the blonde, was a blue haired woman that looked very feminine. In the back was a skinny girl with purple hair and purple eyes and was the youngest of the three.

"Hey Setsuna, who are they?" Ranma asked, wanting to know what they're known as in this life.

"The person with the blonde is Haruka Ten'oh. The girl with the blue hair is Michiru Kaiou and the young lady in the back is Hotaru Tomoe." Setsuna replied.

"So Setsuna, what are you doing here this late?" Haruka asked.

"I'm giving a friend of Mr. Tenshi's here a tour of Juuban." Setsuna replied quickly.

"A tour this late?" Haruka asked.

"The time's 8:30." Michiru said right after Haruka finished.

Before Setsuna could reply to the two of them, a red arrow came from above and Ranma had to push Setsuna out of the way to prevent the arrow from hitting them. The arrow made a small crack in the cement and a barrier that was the same size as the one in the last encounter was made and Ranma and the girls were stuck inside the barrier.

'Oh crap, not another enemy. Twice in one day is not good and when I talked with Lunar earlier this morning at the Tendo's during the one hour break, he told me that if I encounter any of the Sailor Soldiers, I would not reveal my true identity.' Ranma thought. 'Looks like I will have to use my regular techniques for now and not use anything related to the Lunar Style.'

After Ranma was finished thinking, an enemy exactly like the one from the previous battle appeared from the red arrow.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ranma asked, feigning ignorance.

"You are Ranma the ki master. My master has sent us chaos sentries here to destroy you." The chaos sentry replied to Ranma's question.

'Ranma the ki master, where have I heard that before?' Hotaru thought.

"I don't know who this Ranma the ki master is, but my name is Ranma Saotome and I'm going to defeat you." Ranma said confidently, trying to hide his true identity.

"I see, you wish for them-" the chaos sentry began but was interrupted when Ranma launched an attack.

"**_Moko Takabisha"_** Ranma yelled.

The yellow ki blast fired towards the chaos sentry and the chaos sentry jumped to avoid the blast.

'Now let's see if they're all the same.' Ranma thought.

Ranma moved right behind the chaos sentry with his speed and launched his nest attack.

"**_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken"_**

The Amazonian technique was of no use since all of Ranma's punches went through the sentry. The sentry took advantage of this when Ranma's punches went straight through it's body by punch Ranma hard in the face and sent Ranma flying all the way back to the edge of the barrier.

Ranma's back collided with the barrier and Ranma landed on all fours. Ranma got up to his feet and saw that the chaos sentry was hiding itself in the shadows.

Ranma looked at the girls and started yelling at them.

"Hey girls, I suggest that you take cover somewhere. This creature attacks with the intent to kill and I'm the only one capable of defeating it at this time."

The girls listened to Ranma and stayed in or near the car in Setsuna's place. Setsuna then moved inside the car and waited for Ranma to finish the battle.

"Who does he think he is?" Haruka whispered to the other three ladies. "I wish that we could transform but we would blow our cover." Haruka continued.

"We'll have to wait and see how this battle sets out." Michiru said after a short while Haruka finished.

The girls then looked for Ranma who was still looking for the enemy.

'Oh sentry, where are you' Ranma thought in a creepy voice. Ranma saw that there was a shadow moving towards the girls and fired another attack.

"**_Moko Takabisha"_**

Ranma fired the attack and the attack landed a couple feet in front of the vehicle the girls were in. Because the attack was so close, the chaos sentry had no choice but to reform into its physical form.

'Looks like I'll have to use my most powerful attack.' Ranma thought. 'If this doesn't work, I'll have no choice but to reveal my true abilities.'

The chaos sentry looked at Ranma and started attacking. It transformed both its arms into flames and started attacking Ranma with regular punches at fast intervals.

Ranma started moving in a spiral setting up for one of his ultimate attacks. When Ranma made in into the center of the spiral, he unleashed one of his most powerful attacks.

"**_Hiryu Shoten Ha"_**

A twister of energy started to form and the chaos sentry started to get sucked into it. The chaos sentry turned its arms back to normal and tried to meld itself into the shadows. The ground that the chaos sentry tried to meld into was lifted from the ground and it entered the twister. The piece of land was destroyed and the chaos sentry followed not long after that.

After the energy twister ended, the barrier dissipated and everything went back to normal. Ranma observed his surroundings and saw that all the damage that was done inside the barrier apparently didn't affect the geographical structure when the barrier dissipates. Ranma didn't notice in the earlier battle because of his battle with Sailor Pluto.

'Thank god that ended. I almost had to use my full power against that thing.' Ranma thought. 'I better check on the girls now.'

Ranma looked at where the car was at and saw that the girls were alright. He started walking towards them when Haruka and Michiru got out of the car.

"**_Uranus Planet Power"_** Haruka yelled.

"**_Neptune Planet Power"_** Michiru yelled.

'This is not good.' Ranma thought. 'Looks like they see me only as a threat.' Ranma then looked at the two transforming soldiers and almost suffered a massive nosebleed. The only reason why Ranma didn't get a nosebleed was because of his own curse of transforming into a woman. 'I forgot that they turn naked when they transform, and by the way those two look, they're freaking hot. Thank god Ryoga isn't here or he'll die of blood loss.'

Hotaru saw that Haruka and Michiru transformed and was about to join them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at whose hand was on her shoulder and saw that Setsuna was shaking her head.

"Don't transform." Setsuna said quietly. "He is an old ally of ours and even if we transform, he can defeat the four of us with ease."

Hotaru looked at Setsuna and nodded her head. 'I hope the Haruka and Michiru are going to be alright.' Hotaru thought.

After the two Sailors finished transforming, they went into their introduction phase.

"I'm Sailor Uranus." Sailor Uranus said.

"And I'm Sailor Neptune." Sailor Neptune continued.

"We are the Sailor Soldiers of the outer solar system, and in the name of justice, we shall defeat you." The two said in unison.

"And why exactly am I your enemy?" Ranma asked.

"One who wields such power should not exist. You are a threat to the future of Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Uranus said.

"Okay that's it," Ranma said. "Setsuna," Ranma yelled in anger, "Your punishment doubles now. You've forced me to show my true hand this early. You better pray that I don't seriously hurt them."

Ranma saw that Setsuna cringed a little. Hotaru was looking at Ranma then at Setsuna questionably.

"You think you can hurt us?" Sailor Uranus said.

"You said something about punishing Setsuna. We'll make you pay for that." Sailor Neptune replied.

"You girls won't even lay one finger on me." Ranma said seriously.

"**_Submarine Reflection"_** Sailor Neptune yelled.

She used her mirror talisman to check if Ranma had any weaknesses that they could exploit.

"Uranus, fire off your strongest attacks. That's the only way we'll defeat this guy." Sailor Neptune yelled.

"**_Space Sword Blaster" _**Sailor Uranus yelled.

The blast made its way towards Ranma but Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were shock to see that the blast went straight through Ranma.

Ranma used his fast speed to create the illusion that Sailor Uranus' blast went straight through him and then moved at that fast speed to get in between the two Sailors. He moved behind the two and hit them in the back of the head hard. The two Sailors were knocked out and collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Hotaru asked as the two Sailors de-transformed.

"It's simple" Ranma said. "I simply knocked them out with a single hit. Because the two of them rely heavily on their Sailor abilities, their reaction time was real slow compared to mine."

"I see." Hotaru asked. She understood a little of what Ranma had said and thought that it was very plausible.

"Setsuna, why is it that they claim to fight in the name of justice if all they do is fight people because they have more power than then?" Ranma asked.

"The two of them used to fight for the three talismans no matter what the cost was. They used any method that was available to them. I guess that they felt threatened that there was a person that was pretty powerful and jumped to the conclusion that you were a threat before even knowing who you are." Setsuna replied.

"I see. That's what I thought." Ranma said to Setsuna.

Ranma then looked at Hotaru.

"Hey squirt, how's it going?" Ranma asked.

After hearing Ranma speak, a memory of Hotaru's past came into her head.

* * *

_A lonely Hotaru was sitting alone in a room on Saturn. She just received the title of Sailor Saturn and she was shunned by all. She looked out of window that was in the room and saw that there were people out there pretending like nothing is going on. _

'_I wish I could be with them.' Hotaru thought. 'I wish I was with other people but because of my powers and abilities, I'm hated by all.'_

_Hotaru then exited the room to head out to her hiding spot outside. Her hidden spot was accessed by a hidden switch that was hidden as a tree branch. Hotaru went to the tree branch outside and pressed down on the branch. The ground a few feet away started to move and a hidden staircase was found heading down. Hotaru went down the staircase and the entrance to the hidden staircase returned to its original place. At the end of the staircase, a door could be seen and Hotaru opened the door. On the other side of the door, there was a giant tree with a small cave behind the tree. When Hotaru entered the other side of the door, she heard music playing. She looked for the source of the music and on a branch on the giant tree, were two men. One had black hair with a pigtail and the other had short red hair. The one with black hair was playing an ocarina and the one with red hair was playing a flute. Hotaru thought that the music was very beautiful and waited for the two people to stop playing._

_The two people stopped playing and looked at Hotaru._

"_Hey, looks like we have company." The man with the red hair said._

"_And a cute one at that." The man with the black hair said._

_Hotaru looked at the two and blushed._

"_H-h-hello." Hotaru said, stuttering a little._

"_Hey, I'm Ranma," the man with the black hair said, "and this over here is Lunar." Ranma said pointing to his partner._

"_I'm Hotaru, pleasure to meet you." Hotaru said in response. "I'm wondering, how did the two of you get here?" Hotaru asked._

"_It's simple. We saw that there was a limb on a tree that was fake and we went to investigate. It led us straight to here." Ranma replied._

"_What about you? Why are you here?" Lunar asked._

"_This place is my sanctuary for when I want to be alone." Hotaru answered._

"_Why does a cute girl like you want to be alone for?" Ranma asked._

_Hotaru blushed again and answered._

"_I'm shunned by all because of the powers that I wield."_

"_What type of powers do you wield?" Lunar asked._

"_I have the power to destroy a planet with a single attack. I also have the ability to heal people." Hotaru said._

"_I don't see why people fear you." Lunar said._

_Hotaru looked quite surprised at what Lunar said._

"_We too have the ability to destroy planets although we have to use more than one attack." Lunar continued._

"_I also think that the ability to heal people is great." Ranma said._

_Hotaru looked like she was having tears in her eyes. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Ranma asked._

_He jumped down from the branch of the tree to see what's wrong._

"_It's nothing." Hotaru said. "It's just that I'm happy to see that there are people who like me for what I am and not be shunned."_

_Ranma pulled Hotaru into a hug._

"_Don't worry about it squirt. The two of us will gladly be your friends." Ranma said with a smile.

* * *

_

Hotaru looked at Ranma and started to hug him.

"Oh Ranma, I missed you." Hotaru said to Ranma.

Ranma was starting to turn into a shade of blue and used a technique that Genma loved to do.

'_Help me' _a sign that Ranma held stated. He then flipped the sign and more words appeared on it._ 'I' m have trouble breathing.' _Then the sign was flipped again and different words were placed._ 'I'm going to faint in less then thirty seconds if I don't get any air.'_

"Hotaru," Setsuna started, "I think that you should let go and let him breath a little bit." Setsuna finished.

Hotaru let go of her hug and turned into a deep shade of crimson red.

'_Thanks'_ the sign that Ranma held said as he was gasping for air.

Setsuna was wondering how Ranma did what he did with the signs. She assumed that it had something to do with ki but decided to drop the matter for now.

"So Ranma, what are you going to do with Haruka and Michiru?" Setsuna asked.

"It's simple, I'll use my own ki to make them forget that this incident happened." Ranma replied.

Ranma grabbed Michiru and Haruka and took them back to their house. Setsuna drove the vehicle that Haruka was riding and drove it back to the garage.

Inside the house, Ranma placed the two sleeping beauties down on the two couches that was in their living room. He started to alter their memories and told Setsuna and Hotaru was he was planning.

"What I'm going to do is wipe out their memory all the way back to when they first met us a couple hours ago. When they wake up, tell them that they were feeling sleepy and that they decided to rest on the couches."

"Understood." Setsuna said.

"Ranma," Hotaru began. "thanks for everything and I'm glad to see that your alive."

Hotaru then moved up kissed Ranma on the lips. Ranma turned as red as his hair in his female form and stayed at that color. When Hotaru was done, Setsuna grabbed Ranma and looked at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, if you want to kiss a boy, do it like this." Setsuna said.

Setsuna then placed her lips on Ranma's and slipped in her tongue. Ranma fainted when he felt Setsuna's tongue touch his. Hotaru looked at Setsuna and started to turn as red as Ranma from embarrassment.

Ranma woke up a few minutes later and looked at the girls.

"Sorry but I have to get going." Ranma said quickly.

Ranma left and headed back to Lunar's.

When Ranma entered Lunar's, he saw that everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Hey Lunar, what's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Not much, after you left, I gave these three back their memories of the past. Mousse and Kuno didn't have many memories because they died in their mid twenties while Ryoga had a lot more. We just finished about twenty minutes ago and started to watch this video." Lunar replied.

"A video?" Ranma asked. "What type of video is it?"

"Why don't we show you." Lunar answered.

Lunar then played the video and saw that Ranma became very red because the video showed everything that happened after Ranma entered Setsuna's house. Everyone saw how Ranma reacted and laughed their butts off.

* * *

Please Review. Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the others were. 

**NEXT CHAPTER: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND A MEETING AT THE SHRINE**

Pairing Results so far:

Ranma/Setsuna:

Ranma/Hotaru:

Ranma/Hotaru/Setsuna:

Ranma/Makoto:

VOTE TO SEE WHO RANMA GETS TO BE WITH


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON

NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

If anyone has any suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them.

Votes for pairing are now closed. The results will be posted up in the next chapter.

Also in this chapter, classes will be different from the original story because I'm trying to make their school have a more authentic Japanese feeling.

Next update will be on the 4th of July because of personal reasons.

**END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

Ranma woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and saw that the time was six in the morning.

'Six o'clock, wait, I didn't even set up the alarm last night.' Ranma thought.

Ranma got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was about to open the door, he saw that there was an occupied sign posted on it. A minute later, Lunar came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and some shorts.

"How was the alarm?" Lunar asked.

"So you were the one who set that up." Ranma grumble. "Why did you set up the alarm clock?" Ranma asked.

"I set it up so that you could get an early shower because today," Lunar paused for a few seconds, "is your first day of school." Lunar ended.

"WHAT! What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked.

"I'll tell you at breakfast." Lunar replied.

Ranma accepted the answer and went into the bathroom to take a shower. In the kitchen, Lunar started making breakfast and about five minutes after Ranma started taking a shower, Lunar turned on the kitchen faucet.

Ranma screamed immediately and yelled out to Lunar in his now female voice. "LUNAR, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Over in the next room, the room with the painting, Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse woke up to the sounds of female Ranma yelling.

"What the heck is going on?" Mousse asked.

Kuno looked for a clock in the room and saw that the time was 6:08 AM.

"Why the heck is Ranma yelling at Lunar this early in the morning?" Ryoga asked.

"I hear someone in the kitchen. I bet its Lunar." Mousse said.

"Why don't we pay him a visit then?" Kuno told the other two.

The three of them entered the kitchen and saw that Lunar was making breakfast.

"Hey Lunar," Mousse started, "what did you do to Ranma?"

"She sounded really angry about something." Ryoga said.

"It's nothing." Lunar said.

"Nothing my foot." A female voice said in annoyance.

The four occupants in the kitchen looked at the source of the source and saw that Ranma was there wearing some shorts and not wearing a shirt. Ryoga and Kuno fainted because of a massive nosebleed.

"Ranma, why don't you put on a shirt or something?" Lunar asked.

"I'll do that after I find out why you changed the water from hot to cold." Ranma replied.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Lunar said.

"I could understand if it was once, but TWICE?" Ranma asked.

Mousse decided to bail Lunar out of trouble by opening up a subspace pocket and took out a Chinese shirt.

"Hey Ranma, why don't you put this on?" Mousse said, handing Ranma the shirt.

Ranma grabbed the shirt and put in on.

"Hey, this is pretty comfy." Ranma replied.

"Of course it is, I was the one who made it." Mousse said.

"You made this?" Ranma asked.

"I liked to make clothing when I was bored back in the days of the Silver Millennium." Mousse answered.

"Hey Mousse, you should take a shower now before the hot water runs out." Lunar said.

After Lunar spoke, Ryoga and Kuno woke up and saw that Mousse was about to leave the room.

"Mousse, where are you heading?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Mousse answered.

"I don't think so." Kuno said. "I'll be using the shower next."

The next thing that happened next was Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse headed out of the kitchen in a fast pace to make it to the bathroom first.

"I'm first." Ryoga said to the other two, entering the painting room.

"No I'm first." Mousse said, following behind Ryoga.

"I feel that I deserve the honor of going first." Kuno told them, currently in third place.

Ryoga made it to the door that led to the hallway but got wrapped up in a couple of sleeping bags that he and Mousse slept in last night. Ryoga was on the floor wrapped up in sleeping bags while Mousse started to open the door. When the door was opened, Kuno managed to get by Mousse and entered the hallway.

"I will not let you go first." Mousse yelled to Kuno.

Mousse grabbed some rope from his robes and wrapped the rope around Kuno. Kuno was successfully binded and Mousse was about to open the bathroom door. Mousse was then pushed away by Ryoga and Ryoga entered the bathroom.

'Made it' Ryoga thought, but before he could close the door, both Kuno and Mousse entered the bathroom. The three were wrestling against each other trying to kick the other two out of the bathroom. Kuno was almost sent out when he turned out the bathroom faucet. He then grabbed a cup that was nearby and filled it up with cold water.

After the cup was full, Kuno then aimed the water at Mousse. The water hit Mousse and Mousse turned into a duck. Ryoga grabbed Mousse and tossed him out of the bathroom. Ryoga then looked at Kuno who just finished filling up the cup with cold water. Ryoga tried to take away the cup that Kuno had but it was all for naught because Kuno poured the water over Ryoga and Ryoga turned into his cursed form. Kuno then picked up Ryoga and tossed him towards an advancing Mousse. Kuno's aim was true and Mousse wasn't able to evade Ryoga in time. Kuno then shut the bathroom door much to the anger of the other two.

"Oh yeah! Take that you two." Kuno said from behind the bathroom door.

'He'll pay for this' Ryoga and Mousse both thought in unison.

Lunar entered the hallway to see that both Ryoga and Mousse were in their cursed forms.

"I don't even want to know." Lunar said to the two of them. "Why don't you two follow me and I'll show you where the other showers are in this house."

Both Ryoga and Mousse looked at Lunar strangely and followed. Lunar went to the front door and header for the right. In front of Lunar was a door and he opened it. Ryoga and Mousse followed close by and were amazed at what they saw.

"This room is the training area. This area is actually another dimension and I learned how to create small pocket dimensions like these from this crazy scientist I met." Lunar explained.

He then moved to another door that was located to the far right. He opened that door and showed Ryoga and Mousse what was inside that room. The inside of the room looked like a combination of a locker room and a swimming area.

"In here, we have the pool, the Jacuzzi, some lockers, and the showers. Why don't the two of you hit the Jacuzzi to change back into your normal forms." Lunar said. "After that, you can use those showers over there to take a shower." Lunar then pointed to the showers which each had its own stall.

Both Ryoga and Mousse jumped into the Jacuzzi and reverted back into their original forms. Ryoga saw that Mousse still had his clothes on while Ryoga was naked and his clothes were back in the hallway.

"Why are there lockers in this room?" Ryoga asked.

"Don't know really." Lunar answered. "I probably placed them there so that people's clothing could be dry."

Lunar then left the room leaving Ryoga and Mousse alone in there.

The time was now 7:15 AM and everyone was gathered at the dining table. Lunar and Ranma passed out breakfast and the five of them started eating. During the meal, Ryoga asked a question to Ranma.

"Hey Ranma, how is it that your attitude has completely changed?"

"I think it was because I was like this in the past life. I know that having memories of your past life shouldn't affect the way I am now but for some reason, my attitude completely changed when I woke up the day after I got my memories." Ranma answered.

"I see." Ryoga said. "I guess that's understandable. I wouldn't know because the way I act now is the same as in the past."

"Hey Ryoga, why was it that you destroyed Akane's mallet?" Ranma asked.

"During the time I was gone, I met with Lunar here and he started teaching me a few things. He taught me some more martial arts, he taught me things like math and science, and he also taught me how to get over my depression. Because of that, I've learned that most of the things that happened to me weren't caused by you. I destroyed the mallet because you didn't deserve to be hit by that blasted thing." Ryoga answered.

"Is that true?" Ranma asked, looking towards Lunar.

"Yeah. I came across Ryoga one day and I recognized him immediately. I then saw that he carried an enormous amount of depression and I sought to help him out." Lunar replied.

Ranma was satisfied with that answer and then asked another question to Lunar that was completely off topic.

"So what's this about you enrolling us in school?" Ranma asked.

Everyone's ears perked up at that statement.

"You see," Lunar started, "even though you guys are powerful fighters, you still need a proper education."

"Makes sense." Mousse said.

"But there is one thing I forgot to mention." Lunar said. "Ranma will have to go to school as Ranko."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Ranma yelled.

"Water seems to attract to you a lot more than anyone else here, Ryoga being a very close second." Lunar continued ignoring Ranma's yelling.

"How is it that I have to go to school as a girl when both Ryoga and Mousse stay in their original forms?" Ranma asked.

"It's simple really." Lunar said. He then looked at Ryoga and Mousse. "Did the two of you use the soap that was in the showers?" Lunar asked.

"Yeah." Both Ryoga and Mousse said in unison.

Lunar then looked at Ranma.

"That soap that they used was waterproof soap that lasts for 8 hours. Since it's been about an hour, they have close to 7 left." Lunar explained to Ranma.

Both Ryoga and Mousse looked at each other and gave each other a high five because they don't have to worry about transforming during school hours.

"What about the soap that I used?" Ranma asked.

"That was just ordinary anti-bacterial soap." Lunar answered.

"That sucks." Ranma said.

Lunar looked at the time and the clock said 8:00.

"I suggest that you start changing and head out in a few minutes." Lunar replied.

"Why's that?" Kuno asked.

"The reason why is because school starts in thirty minutes. The four of you are to meet the guidance consoler at 10th Street High and you'll get your schedules from that person." Lunar told the other four.

Before anyone else could reply, Lunar teleported out of the house.

'That stinking weasel' the four of them thought.

"This sucks." Ranma said. "Let's hurry up and get out of here." Ranma told the other three at the table.

Five minutes later, the four of them set out to head to their first day of school at 10th Street High. Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse were walking on the sidewalks like normal people while Ranma was walking on a fence pole out of pure habit.

"Hey Kuno, why is it that you don't call me the pig-tailed goddess anymore?" Ranma asked.

"It must be because of my past life. I was a lot calmer back then." Kuno answered.

"I agree." Mousse said. "I remember that he was the teacher for swordsmanship back in the Silver Millennium and he taught both you and Lunar. I was honestly surprised that the both of you managed to surpass him early on in your lives."

"I remember that now that you mentioned it." Ranma said. "One thing I don't remember however was your roll Mousse."

"I guess you wouldn't." Mousse said. "I was an expert at making subspace pockets and I was also a master of the Hidden-Weapons style back then. I remember that when I fought, I would stay in the back lines and use my subspace pockets that I wield to carry medicine. Before I died, I was an apprentice to the greatest medical expert of all time."

"You were the one who was Ono's apprentice?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah I was." Mousse answered.

"I remember Ono; he was the one who taught Hotaru how to heal." Ranma said to the others.

"How did you know that?" Kuno asked.

"When I was gone for a mission, Lunar and I stopped at Saturn to see Hotaru. She was always lonely and she told me of a wonderful man who taught her how to heal. She couldn't remember what he looked like because it was a long time ago. That's what she told me anyways." Ranma answered.

About two blocks away from the school, Ranma thought he heard something.

"Did any of you hear something?" Ranma asked.

"I heard nothing." Kuno said. The other two shook their heads.

"I'm positive I heard something. I'll be back soon." Ranma told the others. "I'm going to investigate."

Ranma then vanished from view. The others all looked at each other and started walking towards the school.

A couple blocks over, Ranma saw a girl was getting beaten up by five teenagers about the age of 15. He looked to see who was getting beaten up and he saw that the girl was Hotaru.

'Even in this life she gets picked on.' Ranma thought sadly.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ranma yell to the five teens.

One of the five teens looked at Ranma.

"Ignore here, she's just another weak woman." The kid who was looking at Ranma said.

"Why you," Ranma seethed, "you'll pay for that."

Ranma used his fast speed and punched the kid that made that statement go through a nearby wall.

"Anyone else think I'm just a weak woman?" Ranma yelled to the others.

The others looked at the kid who was punched through a wall and saw that he wouldn't be getting up at any time. They then looked at Ranma and ran.

After the bullies ran, Ranma looked at Hotaru and checked to see if she's alright. Ranma checked Hotaru's body to see any visible injuries and Hotaru blushed when she saw that the girl that saved her was looking all over her body.

Ranma noticed the blush. 'Great, she must think I'm a pervert now.'

Ranma saw that the only injuries that she had were the bruises on her right arm.

"Let me take a look at your arm?" Ranma asked.

Hotaru didn't know what to do. She was grateful that this woman saved her but she wasn't sure if she should see her injured arm.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you in the slightest. I just want to see if I can heal your arm, that's all." Ranma said.

Hotaru showed Ranma her arm and Ranma didn't like what he saw. 'This isn't good. If those stupid brats continued harming Hotaru, The arm would have eventually shattered because of the wooden baseball bat one of the kids had.'

Ranma finished observing an arm and he instinctively started using his most powerful healing technique which was a weaker version of Hotaru's ability to heal. On one of Ranma's visits to Saturn in the past life, Ranma asked if he could learn how to heal just incase he had to heal something. Hotaru taught Ranma what she knew and at the end, Ranma was able to produce a weaker version of her healing abilities.

Hotaru watched with fascination when her arm stated to clear of any bruising. 'This technique, it looks like a weak version of mine, but that can't be possible. There was only one person I taught that technique to and that was Ranma, I wonder how this lady could have used it." Hotaru pondered.

"All done." Ranma said.

"How did you do that?" Hotaru asked.

'Oh crud, how will I explain that?" Ranma thought.

"An old doctor of mine named Dr. Tofu taught me the technique." Ranma replied.

'At least that's sort of the truth; I remember that the doctor had started to practice healing people using ki. It was a shame however that he had left Nerima because of personal business.' Ranma thought.

"Well," Ranma said, "where's your school at?" Ranma asked.

"It's six blocks from here." Hotaru replied.

"Let's get going then." Ranma said.

"What?" Hotaru said confused.

"I'll escort you to your school and make sure that no bullies attack you." Ranma said.

The only thing that Hotaru could do was nod her head. A few minutes later, Ranma took Hotaru to her school.

"I'll be heading out now." Ranma said.

Hotaru nodded her head and the two headed of in opposite directions.

Several minutes later, Ranma made it to his new high school. He wasn't surprised to see that there was no one outside because the time was now 8:35.

'I guess being with Hotaru took longer than I thought.' Ranma thought.

Ranma entered the building and tried to located where the guidance counselor's was at. He then heard something behind him and saw that there was a girl with a really weird hair style.

"Um, excuse me." Ranma said to the girl. "Do you think you can help me?"

The girl stopped running and looked at Ranma.

"Yeah sure, what do you need help with?" the girl asked.

"I need to see the guidance counselor of this school. I just transferred here and I was told to get my schedule from that person." Ranma told here.

"No prob." The girl said.

The girl then took Ranma's hand and led the way to the guidance counselor's office.

"What's your name?" Ranma asked.

Ranma already knew who she was but she doesn't know who he, currently she at the moment, is.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi replied. "What's yours?"

'I completely forgot to ask Lunar what my identity would be while I'm here at this school.' Ranma thought.

"Name's Ranko Saikyou." Ranma replied.

'Oh great,' Ranma thought in dread, 'I just had to combine my female name of Ranko Tendo with my original fathers surname.'

"Cool, want to be friends?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah sure." Ranma replied.

"Well, here we are." Usagi said, stopping near the door that leads into the guidance counselor's office.

"Thanks." Ranma said. "See you later."

"Bye." Usagi said. She then looked at a clock nearby. "OH MY GOD I AM SO LATE!" Usagi yelled frantically. She then ran off for her homeroom class.

Ranma looked at Usagi and shrugged his shoulders. He then opened the door beside him and entered it. He was shocked at what he saw next. There, in front of his very eyes, were Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, and Setsuna.

'My life can't get any worse.' Ranma thought. 'I never expected that Setsuna was the guidance counselor here at this school. Lunar is _so_ going to pay for this.'

"It's about time you showed up." Ryoga said.

"What took you so long?" Mousse asked.

Ranma looked at the two of them and replied.

"After I left to investigate the sound that I heard, I saw that a girl was being beaten up by five bullies around the age of 15. I sent them running and escorted the girl to her school."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow because that sounded quite familiar to her ears but decided to ignore the subject for now.

"Why don't you take a seat beside Mr. Hibiki and we can get started." Setsuna said in a businesslike tone.

Ranma sat down in a chair beside Ryoga and waited to see what would happen next.

"Now, Lunar told me that the four of you are going to keep an eye on the Sailors, am I correct?" Setsuna asked.

"Lunar didn't tell us that, but we were going to do it anyways." Ranma replied.

"I see." Setsuna said neutrally.

Setsuna then told the four about how classes are ran and also told the four about the rules and regulations of 10 Street High. After that, she then handed out their schedules. She also told Kuno that he was going to be dropped a grade level because it would be easier to keep an eye on the girls. Kuno accepted that and said that it would be better if he did redo this grade level.

Ranma looked at his schedule and was shocked to see that her name that was listed was Ranko Saikyou.

'Lunar must have anticipated this; either that or this was a very lucky guess.' Ranma thought.

After Setsuna handed out the schedules, she then stared to speak again.

"Just so you know, the class that the four of you are in are with the other Sailors. It was set up this was so that it would be easier for the four of you to keep an eye on the others." Setsuna said.

The four of them nodded their heads.

"And also, don't forget that one of you needs to keep an eye on Ryoga because he still has the problem with his family curse." Setsuna said.

"Is that true?" Mousse asked Ryoga.

"Yeah, what sucks even more was that I was like this in my past life and I was often times called 'Ryoga the lost.' Ryoga answered.

"That sucks." Kuno said.

"Why don't I take you to your first period teacher?" Setsuna asked, getting up from her chair.

Setsuna led the four over to room 3-4. She opened the door and spoke to the teacher.

In the class, four girls are wonder what Setsuna was doing inside the class because it was rare for her to even associate with a teacher, much less their current teacher.

"Hello Mr. Takanawa. I need to see you for a few minutes." Setsuna asked.

"Sure Ms. Meiou. Class, read silently starting from page 361 until I return." Mr. Takanawa told his class.

Four of the five inner soldiers were in that class. Ami was silently doing what she was told and read. Makoto and Minako thought that there were better things to do than read history and grabbed a teen magazine and started looking through it. Usagi on the other hand, was sound asleep.

"What did you want, Ms. Meiou?" Mr. Takanawa asked.

"There are some new students that arrived and they all have your class first period. I feel that they should introduce themselves in you class considering that only one person in doing what you're told at the moment." Setsuna said to Mr. Takanawa.

She then pointed to the small glass window that was on the door and Mr. Takanawa saw that half the class was reading inconsequential stuff and the other half are with Usagi and were fast asleep. The only one reading what he told the class to do was Ami.

"I think that's a good idea." Mr. Takanawa said. "At least the students wouldn't be bored." He said in a low voice.

Mr. Takanawa entered his class again and saw the fastest reaction he ever saw. The class was wide awake pretending to read and also put away the magazines that some of them were reading. Even Usagi was up with them and was pretending to read.

Ranko and the others saw how fast they moved in putting away their things and how they were pretending to read.

'Impressive' all four of them thought.

"Class," Mr. Takanawa announced, "today we have four new students join the class. They are going to introduce themselves."

Ryoga started things off.

"Hello, my name is Ryoga Hibiki and I hope to have a great time here."

Kuno was next.

"Hello, I'm known as Tatewaki Kuno, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I also prefer that people call me by my surname because it's easier that way.

Mousse decided to go next.

"I'm known as Mu Tsu but you can call me Mousse. I too hope to have a great time."

Ranko was last to introduce herself.

"You can call me Ranko." Ranko said to the class with a wink. "I'm currently here to get an education and I know martial arts." She said the next part in a cold tone. "I also have a warning for the entire male population at this school. If any male tries to hit on me, they are going to wish for death."

All the males in the classroom instantly felt a sense of dread and took her words to heart. Most of the females were starting to look up to her.

"Um, yeah, anyway," said Mr. Takanawa, "why don't the four of you take a seat wherever you want, there are currently no seating arrangements in the class so just sit beside whomever."

Ryoga sat in a desk near Ami, Mousse sat near the back, Kuno sat in an empty desk near Kuno, and Ranko sat behind Usagi near the windows. Usagi looked at Ranko and passed a note. Then she looked forward to pay attention to the teacher but ultimately failed because she fell asleep as soon as Mr. Takanawa started babbling on about something that was probably insignificant.

As soon as Ranko received the note that Usagi gave her, she read the contents of the note.

_Hey Ranko, why don't you meet me at lunch and I can introduce you to my friends._ The note ended with a sketch of Usagi's face.

Ranko was going to reply to the note when she noticed that Usagi was sleeping on her desk.

'This is who's going to be the next queen?" Ranko thought to himself. 'I feel sorry for the entire world when Usagi becomes the next queen at the rate she's going at right now.'

Ranko then mimicked Usagi and went to sleep as well.

Ryoga was sitting down minding his own business when he looked at Ami. Ami noticed and smiled at him. Ryoga blushed and looked away. Ami, noticing that their teacher was going on about something that really didn't happen, started writing a note and passed it on to Ryoga.

_Hello, my name is Ami Mizuno. It's nice to meet you._

Ryoga blushed a little and responded back and gave it back to Ami.

_Hi, as you already know, I'm Ryoga Hibiki. It's a pleasure to meet you as well._

Ami smiled and wrote down something else and gave it to Ryoga.

_If you need help with anything, let me know and I'll help._

Ryoga replied back.

_Thanks. I'll let you know later. Right now, I need to get some sleep._

After reading this, Ami giggled quietly and the teacher didn't notice. Kuno and Mousse noticed the exchange and decided to tease Ryoga about it later. Minako and Makoto also noticed the exchange and decided to ask Ami about later.

At the end of the class, the teacher left the room and the students wait for the next teacher to show up. A minute later, the next teacher entered and introduced herself as Mrs. Kusanagi to Ranko and the other new students and that she was the English teacher.

Third period, Ranko and the others had a teacher named Mr. Iruka and he was the math teacher. After third period, it was lunch time and on the schedule, it said that fourth period was a thirty five minute lunch break.

In the cafeteria, Ranko was the first to enter the cafeteria because of hunger and remembered that she had no money to pay for her lunch and she also didn't bring any bentos so she didn't have anything to eat. Soon, Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse joined Ranko at the table.

"Did anyone bring any food today?" Ranko asked.

"Nope." Ryoga said.

"I didn't bring anything either." Mousse replied.

Kuno just shook his head.

"You guys need food?" a familiar voice said from behind Ranko.

The four looked at who spoke and were surprised to see that it was Lunar, and that he was carrying five bentos.

"I figured that you guys would forget the bentos I left out so I went back to the house a few minutes ago and grabbed them." Lunar told Ranko and the others.

"That's great and all, but what are you doing here?" Ranko asked.

"I'm the principle here at this school." Lunar replied.

"You, you're the principle?" Mousse asked.

"I can believe it." Ryoga said.

"Yeah, I'm the principle, but enough talk. Here's your food." Lunar said, handing out four of the five bentos to Ranko and the others.

"What's with the fifth one?" Ryoga asked.

"It's mine." Lunar replied. "I'll be heading out now. Faculty eat in a different room." Lunar then left the cafeteria to head for the faculty room.

Ranko was about to open her bento when she heard someone calling out to her.

"Hey Ranko, why don't you come over here?" Usagi asked.

Ranko looked at the others and saw that they didn't mind. Ranko got up and moved to the table that Usagi was at.

"Ranko, I want to introduce you to my friends." Usagi said.

Usagi introduced Ami, Minako, and Makoto. Ranko sat beside Usagi after she was done introducing.

"Hey Ranko, what do you like to do for fun?" Makoto asked.

"I practice martial arts." Ranko replied.

"That's cool; we should spar sometime." Makoto replied.

"What else do you do?" Minako asked.

"All I really do is practice martial arts. I was trained ever since I could walk and I'm considered to be one of the best in the world." Ranko said.

Ranko then opened up her bento and saw the food that Lunar had placed inside it. Beside Ranko, Usagi looked at Ranko's bento and started to drool.

"Oh boy." Makoto said. "Just to warn you, you better keep food like that out of her sight or she'll take it from you." Makoto warned.

"Thanks for the warning but I'll be fine." Ranko said.

Ranko started eating at her fast pace and everyone was surprised because they thought only Usagi was capable of such speed. Soon, Ranko and Usagi got into a little contest where they would try to take the other's food. Usagi lost big time and lost about half her lunch.

After the girls were done eating, Minako brought up a topic for discussion.

"Hey Ami, I noticed that you were passing notes to one of the new kids this morning." Minako said in a teasing voice.

Ami blushed a little and replied.

"I just offered to help him around in case he needs it, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Makoto said.

All Ami could do was blush a deeper red.

"Why don't the two of you leave her alone for now?" Ranko asked.

The two girls were a little disappointed that they couldn't continue and Ami mouthed a 'thank you' to Ranko for stopping them.

"I have to go for now, I'll talk to you girls later." Ranko said.

"Later." They all said.

Ranko went back to the table that she was at earlier and saw that Ryoga was sport a nice shad of crimson red over his body. His face looked like it was frozen stiff.

"What did you guys do to him?" Ranko asked after checking over Ryoga.

"Not much." Mousse said.

"All we did was talk about how Ryoga was passing notes to Ami this morning and it got to the point to where we were saying that the two were planning on going on a date and who knows what happens next." Kuno replied.

"That would explain why is face is completely frozen stiff." Ranko said.

Ranko looked at the time and saw that it was pretty close for fifth period.

"Why don't we all head to our next class?" Ranko asked.

The four then went to their next period class.

* * *

**START AN**

I'm going to split this chapter off into two parts because I have to get ready to go to visit family and it'll be a while before the next update. I split this in two mainly because I didn't want to make people wait.

**END AN**

**Please Review**

**Pairing Results **

**The winner will be posted in the bottom of the next chapter.**

**CLASS SCHEDULE FOR RANKO, KUNO, RYOGA, MOUSSE, AND MOST OF THE INNER SOLDIERS**

Period 1: History 8:30 AM Mr. Takanawa

Period 2: English 10:05 AM Ms. Kusanagi

Period 3: Math 11:40 AM Mr. Iruka

Period 4: Lunch 1:15 PM

Period 5: Health 1:50 PM Ms. Sakura

Period 6: Gym 3:15 PM Mr. Tenshi


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON

NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

If anyone has any suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them. Send me an email or post suggestions through a review. If anyone also notices any major errors, let me know immediately and I'll edit the errors ASAP.

**END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

Ranko and the gang were finishing up 4th period. The classroom was located right beside the gym and it was taught by the health teacher named Ms. Sakura. Today they were going over the human anatomy and it intrigued Ranko and the other martial artists in the class because it gave them the chance to learn more about the human body. The bell rang and Ranko saw that everyone in the class was leaving. Ranko took a look at her schedule and saw that her next class was gym.

'This is not good' Ranko thought. 'I just hope I don't have to do anything to exhausting that I need to take a shower.'

Ranko followed Usagi since she didn't know where the locker room was located at. Ranko soon made it down to the locker room forgetting that she had no extra clothing to change into.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, looking at Ranko's face.

"I didn't bring any clothes for this class." Ranko replied.

"I'm sure the teacher will excuse you for today." Usagi said, trying to cheer Ranko up.

"Let's hope so." Ranko said with a sigh.

"Alright ladies, time for roll." The gym teacher said.

'It couldn't be.' Ranma thought with dread. 'Anyone but him.'

Ranko looked at who the gym teacher was and was very shocked to see that their teacher was none other than Lunar. Ranko looked at Lunar's face and saw that he was wearing a blindfold to ensure that the ladies get their privacy.

Lunar started doing roll and soon found that all the girls were present.

"Hey Mr. Tenshi." Usagi yelled to him.

"Yes." Mr. Tenshi replied.

"Ranko here doesn't have any clothing suitable for this class. What is she going to do?" Usagi asked.

"That's easy. Today she's going to be my partner for today's lesson." Mr. Tenshi said. "Alright girl, let's head out and we can begin today's lesson." Mr. Tenshi said, leaving the locker room.

"It still amazes me how he does that." Usagi said to Ranko.

"Does what?" Ranko asked.

"How he's able to walk carefree when he wears that blindfold." Makoto said from behind Usagi.

"Why don't we follow and see what's going to happen today in class?" Ranko said.

A minute later, all the boys and girls were assembled inside to gym. The class was currently sitting on the bleachers while Mr. Tenshi was speaking on the gym floor.

"Okay class, today were going to practice self defense. I figure the best way for us to learn self defense is through martial arts." Mr. Tenshi announced.

"YES!" Ranko yelled.

The entire class looked at her.

Ranko laughed sheepishly and said, "What, I just happen to love martial arts, that's all."

"Since you happen to love martial arts, why don't you come up here and give me a little spar?" Mr. Tenshi asked.

"Why not." Ranko said.

Ranko got up from her seat at the bleachers and went down to where Mr. Tenshi was at. Ranko moved into an offensive position at waited for the signal for the spar to begin.

"Alright begin." Mr. Tenshi called out.

Ranko and Lunar began sparring with each other making sure that they would fight at the level that is usually seen in kung fu movies as not to arouse suspicion. After the two were done sparring, Mr. Tenshi showed the class a basic kata and asked the class to try to do what he did. He also asked Ranko to help people when they mess up. He didn't ask Kuno, Ryoga, or Mousse to help because it might cause suspicion later on and their mission required them to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Gym was soon over and Mr. Tenshi had called Ranko over for a quick talk.

"You do know that you have to take a shower right?" Mr. Tenshi asked.

"Yeah." Ranko replied.

Mr. Tenshi took something out of his pocket and gave it to Ranko.

"Here's a brand of waterproof soap that will last for about ten minutes. This will be enough for when you take a shower." Mr. Tenshi explained.

"I see." Ranko said. "And where did you get all these waterproof soaps at anyway?" she asked.

"I know people." Mr. Tenshi cryptically said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go and take a shower." Ranko said.

"After you're done taking a shower, you are to report to Hikawa Shrine." Mr. Tenshi instructed.

"Why's that?" Ranko asked.

"One, you'll meet an old acquaintance there, and two, there's going to be a meeting with all the Sailor Soldiers today." Mr. Tenshi answered.

"Roger that." Ranko replied and headed off for the girls locker room.

Inside the girl's locker room, Ranko and a _very_ hard time trying to prevent a nosebleed. Even back at Furikan High, there weren't as many girls as there were here and the girls here are a lot hotter than the ones back in Nerima.

Ranko started taking off her clothes until she was naked and went into a shower stall. She turned on the water making sure that it was only cold water that was touching her skin. After about a minute being in freezing cold water, Ranko used the soap that Lunar had given her minutes ago. After Ranko washed with the soap, Makoto went into a shower stall beside Ranko and felt the cold water and shivered.

"Hey Ranko, why are you washing with cold water?" Makoto asked.

'Gotta think of something.' Ranko thought. 'I know!"

"I must be using my ki unconsciously to keep my body warm. You see, I had to go on this ten year training trip to become the best martial artist and I had to learn how to control ki enough to keep my body warm during cold times." Ranko responded.

What was surprising was that it was the truth too. She had to learn of a way to keep her body warm when Ranko traveled with Genma through the Himalayas when they traveled through China.

"You can use ki?" Makoto asked with curiosity mixed in her voice.

"Yeah, quite easily." Ranko said. "It takes a lot of hard work, but I can show you if you really want to learn." Ranko offered.

"That'd be neat." Makoto said.

Ranko finished taking a shower after changing the water from cold to really warm. She remembered that Lunar said that the soap lasted for ten minutes and got out of the stall. She grabbed the clothes that she wore earlier only to find a box above the clothing she had.

'_To Ranko, I figured that you're clothes would be sweaty so I had one of the girls place this box over your clothes when you took your shower. Lunar_'

Ranko looked inside the box and he recognized the clothing that was in it.

'A Nemeian camouflage armor set' Ranko thought. 'These things are incredibly rare even during the days of the Lunar Empire.'

A Nemeian camouflage armor set is a set of clothing which offers the best protection. The set consists of what looks like to be a black long sleeved shirt with black pants. It also has a set of fingerless gloves which extends to Ranma's lower arms. When the set is worn, it completely hides a person's ki and it makes them invisible if the user sets it that way, very similar to the effects of the Umisenken technique. The shirt and pants can also alter themselves and change into any piece of clothing that the user wants. The reason why the armor is really rare is because only five have been made in the entire solar system. The armor also got it's name because the creator of the armor named it after the planet that was thought to be uninhabitable because of its ferocious nature.

Ranko made sure that no one was looking and put the armor on. She then looked at her gloves and the gloves had a few settings inscribed on it. Ranko thought of the way she wanted her clothing and she realized that this armor was activated by one's mind. In an instant, the armor changed into what Ranko was wearing before she took a shower. She also saw that the gloves remained, but she didn't mind that at all.

'This is pretty neat. I guess I can drop all the revenge plans I had cooked up in retribution against Lunar.' Ranko thought.

The final bell soon rang and Ranko started heading out for the Hikawa shrine. She remembered where it was because she had visited the place once with Genma at the age of ten.

Ranko made it to the Hikawa Shrine and from out of nowhere, a splash of warm water was poured of her changing her back to her male form. Ranma checked to see where the source of the water came from and saw that it was an old lady pouring water out onto the side walk.

'Great, another lady who pours water onto the sidewalk, but what I don't get is why the water was warm enough to change me back into my male form.' Ranma thought.

Ranma walked up the steps and soon found a familiar sight. He saw an old man that was sweeping up leaves that were accumulating around the shrine and near the old man's house.

"Hey Grandfather Hino, remember me." Ranma said waving his hand to the old man.

Grandfather Hino took a few seconds to remember who Ranma was.

"Ranma my boy, my you've grown." Grandfather Hino replied.

"It's been seven years." Ranma said with a smile.

"Why don't you follow me into the shrine? We can talk in there." Grandfather Hino replied.

Ranma followed Grandfather Hino into the shrine and the two found a comfortable spot to sit.

"So Ranma, what have you been up to ever since you left?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"Ever since your wife helped, me with the neko-ken, I went traveling with Genma to learn more about martial arts."

Ranma then continued on with his story leaving out some things like Jusenkyo. He ended his story with how he fought Saffron and was forced to kill him only for Saffron to be reborn.

"My that's an amazing life you had." Grandfather Hino replied.

"It was also quite harsh." Ranma muttered.

"Ranma, I really hate to do this to you but-" Grandfather Hino began.

"Let me guess," Ranma interrupted, "you somehow made a deal with Genma and your daughter is now another one of my fiancés?"

"Yep." Grandfather Hino said.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I'm no longer with the Saotome's." Ranma replied.

"Don't tell me you're a ronin?" Granfather Hino said quickly.

"I'm not." Ranma said.

Ranma then explained the events that happened on Ranma's last day at the Tendo dojo.

"Ranma, I must say that your life completely sucks." Grandfather Hino replied.

"Why do you say that?" Ranma asked.

"It just so happens that your father made that very same deal with me when he was still alive." Grandfather Hino said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Ranma yelled.

"The two of us used to be drinking buddies and we made an agreement that if we had children, or grandchildren in my case, they are to be married to each other if they were of the opposite sex." Grandfather Hino answered.

"This sucks." Ranma said gloomily. "Is there any way I can get out of it?" Ranma asked.

Grandfather Hino pondered for a couple minutes and finally gave Ranma his answer.

"I guess there is a way." Grandfather Hino said hesitantly.

"How?" Ranma asked.

"We did mention that if one of our children managed to have the ability to change their sex, the marriage can be annulled." Grandfather Hino replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked.

"You see, when we made that deal, your father talked about some cursed springs that changes people with the application of hot and cold water. He knew that my daughter would not be exposed to curses like that but your father told me that if he were to have a son or daughter, that son or daughter would have a chaotic life and that they might find themselves in those springs he told me about. I didn't believe him of course but I agreed that if his son or daughter managed to find those springs and received the curse, I would annul the marriage. I don't remember why I said that but I just agreed on that stipulation." Grandfather Hino explained.

"Thank god." Ranma said.

"Why do you say that?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"You see, I just happened to find those springs and got cursed." Ranma answered.

"I see." Grandfather Hino said solemnly, "And what curse did you get?" he asked.

"I turn into a girl when I get touched with cold water." Ranma replied.

"It's a shame we can't go on with the marriage." Grandfather Hino said.

Ranma looked at the clock and saw that the time was 4:30 PM.

"Why don't we go on with other business?" Ranma asked.

"Like what?" Grandfather Hino answered with another question.

"Do you know what your daughter does for a living?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, she's one of the Sailor Soldiers that hang around in Juuban." Grandfather Hino answered.

"So you do know, that's good. That means I can tell you why I'm really here then." Ranma said. "I'm here because I'm a warrior from a time long ago sworn to protect the future queen. Believe it or not, Usagi is the one who will someday rule the Lunar Empire."

"Usagi, yes I can see her being a kind ruler that everyone will love." Grandfather Hino said quietly.

"Yes but for now, there seems to be something that threatens the future and I can't allow the future queen to be injured. Ranma said.

"That's understandable. Tell me, how are you planning to keep an eye on them?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"It's simple really, what I'm currently doing to keep an eye on them is using my female form to become their friend and when an enemy attacks, I'll assist them using my male form." Ranma answered.

"Interesting, that would actually work as long as they're in the dark about your curse." Grandfather Hino replied.

Ranma felt something was wrong and started to get up from his seat.

"Sorry to leave in haste, but I sense an enemy outside the shrine. Why don't you stay here in the shrine while I'll deal with the threat?" Ranma asked.

Grandfather Hino nodded his head and watched as Ranma left the shrine.

In the meeting place of the Sailors, inside the main household, Usagi and the other Sailors, other than Pluto who told them that she was busy dealing with other stuff, we talking about things like how there hasn't been an enemy attack in a long while. When the meeting was finished, everyone went outside only to encounter a man wearing a black military uniform. The man had spiky gray hair, and was wielding a dangerous looking halberd.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked being one of the first to leave the house.

"My name is Lt. Maxwell Storm. I came from the future to ensure that Crystal Tokyo will not be formed." Lt. Maxwell replied. "I already know who all of you are. You better transform so that you might be able to produce a decent challenge."

The eight Sailor Soldiers that were there did just that. Soon Sailor's Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Moon, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus were in a fighting position ready for battle.

Uranus and Neptune started things off.

"_**World Shaking"**_

"_**Deep Submerge"**_

The two attacks flew towards Lt. Maxwell but he cut the two attacks in half with a single swipe of his halberd.

"Is that all you got?" Lt. Maxwell taunted.

"Everyone attack." Sailor Uranus ordered.

"_**Aqua Rhapsody"**_

"_**Love and Beauty Shock"**_

"**_Flame Sniper"_**

"_**Oak Revolution"**_

"_**World Shaking"**_

"_**Deep Submerge"**_

"_**Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss"**_

The seven attacks combined together and headed towards the Lt. He was somewhat impressed of the power of the blast.

"That's not bad, but that's definitely not good enough." Lt. Maxwell yelled.

Lt. Maxwell moved his halberd at a 45 degree angle and used an attack.

"**_Dance of the Tornado"_** the Lt. yelled out.

A giant tornado wrapped itself around the Lt. and the attack that the Sailors launched were unable to penetrate the wall of wind.

"No way." Sailor Jupiter said.

"What's with this guy?" Sailor Venus complained.

Before any of the other Sailors could voice their opinions, Lt. Maxwell proceeded with another attack.

"_**Sniping Snake Fang"**_

The Lt. swung his halberd and blades of wind went streaming towards the Sailors.

"_**Silence Wall"**_

Sailor Saturn erected a shield in front of the Sailors hoping that it would stop their opponent's attack. The shield was shattered almost instantly and most of the Sailors were hit with the blades of wind. Saturn, being the small size that she was, ducked in time, but she was the only one who was able to dodge the attack. Sailor Saturn looked at the other Sailor Soldiers and saw that the attack that the guy did didn't cause any bleeding, however, the Sailors looked like they were unconscious.

"I missed one, oh well." Lt. Maxwell said. "I can't believe that the Sailor Soldiers were this weak, of course I have been training my whole life to annihilate them."

Ranma, came out of the shrine in time to see that the male figure that the Sailors were fighting took down seven of the eight Sailors in one attack.

'This guy, I sense an immense sadness coming from him.' Ranma thought.

Ranma changed his clothing into a black gi with the design of a white crescent moon etched on its back. Ranma also revealed the gloves that he was wearing earlier.

Lt. Maxwell started to use another attack, planning on finishing the Sailor Soldiers once and for all.

"_**Raging Fiery Inferno"**_

Eight balls of fire came out of the halberd and were streaking towards Sailor Saturn and the others.

"_**Silence Wall"**_

Saturn created another shield this time using most of her power. The fire attack hit the shield and the shield collapsed a few seconds later.

'I can't believe this is the end.' Sailor Saturn thought sadly. She closed her eyes waiting for the end to happen.

"**_Lunar Shield"_**

Ranma's newly made shield managed to block the balls of fire and dissipate the attack. Ranma then made himself known by being in front of Saturn.

"Who are you and state your purpose?" Ranma announced.

Hotaru heard a familiar voice and opened an eye only to see that Ranma was in front of her.

'Ranma's here, thank god.' Sailor Saturn thought.

"My name is Lt. Maxwell of the 3rd division of the Anti-Crystal Tokyo Resistance Army. My mission is to destroy the queen and to ensure that Crystal Tokyo never exists." Lt. Maxwell introduced. "Who are you stranger, you look to be a powerful fighter?" the Lt. asked.

Ranma looked behind to Sailor Saturn.

"Saturn, use your healing abilities to revive the Sailors. You have more than enough energy to do so."

Sailor Saturn started healing the others starting with Sailor Moon. Ranma turned around and announce himself to his enemy.

"My name is Ranma of the Lunar Knights. You say that you are part of the Anti-Crystal Tokyo Resistance Army, am I correct?" Ranma asked.

Maxwell nodded his head.

At this point, Sailor's Moon, Uranus, and Neptune were conscious again.

"I'll have you know that Crystal Tokyo no longer exists." Ranma said in a serious voice.

"You're lying." Lt. Maxwell yelled.

"It's true, Crystal Tokyo is no more. The only reason why you're even here now is because your body is stuck in this time. If you attempt to head into the future right now, you'll see that it is just not possible." Ranma continued after Lt. Maxwell yelled out to him.

Sailor's Moon, Uranus, and Neptune looked at Ranma with shock.

"It can't be." Lt. Maxwell said with fear.

At this point, all the Sailors have been revived and was wondering what was going on.

"In the future, the Lunar Empire will rule and it will be an era where people are treated equal and things like greed and jealousy and down to a minimal." Ranma replied.

"You're full of it." Sailor Uranus replied from behind Ranma.

Ranma ignored her comment and waited for Lt. Maxwell's reaction.

"You mean to tell me that the Lunar Empire will be revitalized?" Lt. Maxwell asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, I made sure that things are aligned so that the Lunar Empire would exist in the place of Crystal Tokyo." Ranma answered.

"You mean to tell me that you destroyed millions of lives for some stupid empire?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Ranma still ignored her.

"Tell me Lt., why is it that you hate Crystal Tokyo?" Ranma asked.

"It's because the future queen will use the cursed silver crystal of hers to destroy billions of lives to bring forth a so called utopia. The ones who survived were sent to the planet Nemesis, the 10th planet, while others were banished from the solar system." Lt. Maxwell replied to Ranma's question.

"You don't have to worry about that any more. I as a knight of the Lunar Empire will make sure that the Lunar Empire shall rise again and that the next queen, Queen Serenity XXVI will rule with fair judgement." Ranma vowed.

"That's good." Lt. Maxwell replied.

A few seconds later, a new figure appeared. A woman wearing a uniform of which the old dark generals of Beryl wore.

"The Dark Kingdom, I thought you were all destroyed." Ranma said will malice in his voice.

"Oh, the Dark Kingdom itself is destroyed. I'm here to make sure that the chaos sentries do their job correctly and destroy you, Ranma the ki master, one of two personal guardians who protected the former Queen Serenity." The woman replied.

All the Sailors except for Saturn were shocked at the revelation that he was the former protector of the old queen.

"You were the ones who sent the chaos sentries?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, be careful. You're talking to Rune, one of the five generals of the Shadow Organization." Lt. Maxwell warned.

"**_Barrier Reveal"_** Rune yelled.

The black barrier that was present at the previous battle was revealed and covered the battlefield.

"Your pretty smart old man." Rune replied. "Because of that, you must die."

"_**Runic Blast"**_

A blast of dark energy swarmed its way to Lt. Maxwell.

"_**Lunar Shield"**_

The shield appeared around Lt. Maxwell and negated the Runic Blast.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you Ranma the ki master." Rune replied. "Chaos Sentries arise from your slumber and devour the souls of your foe." Rune chanted.

"**_Sniping Snake Fang"_** Lt. Maxwell cried out.

The blades of wind managed made a direct hit on Rune just after the fifth chaos sentry was formed.

"You'll pay for the old man. It's time for you to die." Rune yelled.

Rune summoned a scimitar and started fighting with the Lt.

"Hey you," Sailor Jupiter yelled to Ranma, "what the heck is going on?"

"Sailor Mercury, see if you can get anything on your computer." Sailor Mars asked to Sailor Mercury.

"That won't work; anything dealing with electronics won't work here." Ranma replied.

"How do you know?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I forgot that she doesn't remember the last battle I had." Ranma muttered to himself. "You seven stay there on the ground. We'll talk after we're done with this battle." Ranma instructed.

"Don't order us around." Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Sailor Uranus, I would do what he said." Sailor Saturn replied.

Everyone looked shocked at Saturn.

"Saturn, I'll need your help. I need you do use you Rings of Binding. Do you think you can do that?" Ranma asked.

"I'll try. I was still mastering that and another move before I was killed in battle." Sailor Saturn replied.

"Good, try to bind one sentry at a time." Ranma said.

Ranma saw that one of the chaos sentries wasn't wasting any time and jumped up to attack. Hotaru saw the chaos sentry jumped and started to use her attack.

"**_Rings of Binding: Single Ring"_**

A single purple ring sprung out with a swing of Saturn's Glaive. The purple ring connected with the chaos sentry the jumped and it was frozen in the air.

"Good job." Ranma said quickly.

"_**Lunar Blast"**_

The blast hit the chaos sentry's midsection directly and it vanished in smoke. After the first chaos sentry vanished, two other chaos sentries attacked from behind the smoke that the vanished one created. The two sentries used one hand and punched Ranma and Ranma was sent back a few feet landing in a crouched position. Ranma got up and decided to fight each chaos sentry one at a time. Ranma started to attack the chaos sentry that was nearest to him and fired of a simple low powered ki blast the chaos sentry jumped to avoid the blast.

"_**Rings of Binding: Single Ring"**_

Sailor Saturn took the opportunity to launch another Rings of Binding attack after a chaos sentry jumped up to avoid one of Ranma's attacks. Ranma was about to fire another Lunar Blast until he saw that two chaos sentries where on the offensive. This time, two of the chaos sentries arms changed into simple swords and Ranma was doing the best he could to avoid them.

Sailor Saturn saw that Ranma couldn't do anything to the chaos sentry that was binded when an idea came into her head.

"_**Single Ring: Constrict"**_

The ring that was holding the chaos sentry started to squeeze the chaos sentry and the chaos sentry was soon destroyed and vanished into black smoke.

'Good move' Ranma thought while on the defensive. He saw what Sailor Saturn did through is peripheral vision.

All the Sailors that were watching Saturn fight were impressed and shocked. They just saw Saturn use a new move and they also noticed that she knew the fighter that was known as Ranma.

'I need to find a way to take down the other three. Saturn is running low on energy and I need to conserve mine in order to fight Rune.' Ranma thought.

Ranma saw that two of the three chaos sentries melded themselves into the shadows. This is pretty convenient to Ranma because it gave him the opportunity to fight the third one all by itself.

Ranma ran straight forward and fired off another attack.

"**_Lunar Elemental Blast: Element Light"_**

The light based ki blast zoomed its way towards the chaos sentry that was currently not hiding. The blast made a direct hit and the chaos sentry turned into smoke.

The two chaos sentries that were left revealed themselves and started doing a weird dance. The dance lasted for a couple seconds and the two creatures fused into a different version of a chaos sentry.

The new version of the chaos sentry was similar to its counter part but it has donned armor over its black body and its yellow eyes were still seen through the helmet that it wore.

'This is not good. A fusion between two beings combines the two together making it twice as strong.'

Ranma fought the new chaos sentry using melee fighting and saw that the armor was indeed physical and the creature can feel pain when Ranma connects a direct hit.

'I have an idea.' Ranma thought.

Ranma started fighting the chaos sentry and started moving it in a certain direction. When Ranma made sure that the chaos sentry was in position, Ranma waved over to Sailor Saturn.

"_**Rings of Binding: Single Ring"**_

Sailor Saturn was using most of what was left of her energy to hold the armored chaos sentry.

"_**Lunar Blast"**_

The blast made a direct hit and when the smoke cleared, the chaos sentry was still there without a scratch or smudge.

'Looks like this new form is immune to ki attacks. It can be held using ki, but that's all ki can really do against this new fusion.' Ranma thought.

"Sailor Saturn, let me see your Silence Glaive." Ranma yelled.

Saturn was a little hesitant because when she lets go of the glaive, the chaos sentry will be freed from the binding spell.

"Don't worry about the spell; I'll defeat it using your glaive." Ranma yelled.

Sailor Saturn tossed the glaive to Ranma and the instant the glaive left Saturn's hand, the chaos sentry was free. It ran up to Ranma hoping that Ranma wouldn't have enough time to properly use the glaive.

Ranma received the glaive and used an attack the moment he received it.

"_**Silence Retribution"**_

A purple light glowed at the blades of the glaive and Ranma swung the glaive horizontally. A wave of purple energy erupted from the swing and it splits the chaos sentry into two, destroying it.

Ranma walked up to Sailor Saturn and gave her back the glaive.

"Thanks." Ranma said with a smile.

Sailor Saturn blushed and the other Sailors took notice of that, especially Uranus and Neptune.

"Why don't you rest while I'll deal with Rune?" Ranma suggested.

Sailor Saturn nodded her head and sat down on the ground.

Ranma started looking for Rune and Lt. Maxwell. He found them on the opposite side of the battlefield and they were in a deadlock. Ranma started running towards the two fighters to help Lt. Maxwell.

Lt. Maxwell wasn't fairing very well at the moment. He used up most of his energy earlier in the fight and was running dangerously low. He had enough energy for a last attack, but the attack he wanted to use too a full minute to charge.

"Hey Rune, why don't you fight with me?" Ranma yelled.

Ranma used his maximum speed and punched Rune in the face sending her back against the barrier. Rune yelled out loud in pain and fell to her knees. Ranma saw that Lt. Maxwell was doing something and noticed that it was an attack that took a lot of time. Ranma took a look at were Rune landed only to see that she was gone. Ranma looked all around and then looked up. Rune was doing a diving slash attack with her scimitar and Ranma barely dodged the attack in time. Ranma moved away from Lt. Maxwell waiting for him to finish his attack.

Ranma tried looking for Rune again only to find that she vanished. He looked up first this time and saw that she wasn't there. He then looked around and saw that Rune was making a dash for the exhausted Sailors.

'NO' Ranma thought frantically. 'There's no way I'll make it in time."

"_**Gales of the four elements"**_

The attack cuts up the dash that Rune was making towards the Sailors.

Rune then saw that a new figure appeared in front of the Sailors wielding two kodachis.

"Lunar of the twin blades, the second guardian of the former Queen Serenity." Rune said calmly.

The Sailors were looking at Lunar and they were all shocked. They just saw the _second_ personal bodyguard of the former queen. They heard Rune mention earlier that there were two, but they didn't expect the second one to be here.

'This isn't good, I am capable of handling one knight, but I know that I'm not capable of taking down the two together.' Rune thought.

"Don't forget about us now." A new voice replied.

Three new figures appeared.

'There's more!' Rune thought. 'I wasn't informed of this. Looks like I'll have to make a tactical retreat for now.'

"Well, while I like to stay here and play, I truly must be going. But one thing before I go," Rune announced.

"_**Runic Annihilation" **_

The attack moved at a blindingly fast speed and was aimed at Sailor Moon.

"_**Forbidden Technique: Limiter Unseal"**_

Lt. Maxwell finished powering up his attack and used his ultimate technique. The limiter unseal unseals the body's limits. This technique is very dangerous considering that it really strains the muscles of the human body past their bare limits.

Lt. Maxwell moved in front of the blast and took the full assault of the blast. Rune growled out in anger and teleported away, dispelling the barrier when she left.

"Maxwell!" Ranma yelled.

Ranma moved to where Maxwell landed and saw that he was in pretty critical condition.

"This is not good; he'll be dead in less than a minute." Lunar replied.

Sailor Moon got up from her position and looked at Lt. Maxwell.

"Why did you take that attack for us when you wanted to destroy us earlier?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I did it because I believe in Ranma's words. He said that the Lunar Empire will be revived and I wish I could've seen how that would have turned out." Lt. Maxwell said in a quite shaky voice.

"Glory to the Lunar Empire." Lt. Maxwell yelled with the last of his strength, moving the hand which had the halberd in it up in the air.

Lt. Maxwell died and his body became motionless.

"He was a true warrior in the end, dying to protect a person who is precious to the entire world. Maxwell, you will be remembered." Lunar said quietly.

* * *

Please Review.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RANMA MEETS WITH THE SOLDIERS, TALKS ABOUT THE SHADOW ORGANIZATION, AND ANOTHER BATTLE**

**AND NOW FOR THE WINNER OF THE PAIRINGS**

**AND THE WINNER IS**

**RANMA/HOTARU/SETSUNA**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON

NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

If anyone has any suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them. Send me an email or post suggestions through a review. If anyone also notices any major errors, let me know immediately and I'll edit the errors ASAP.

**In this chapter, there is going to be another OC present but it will only be for this chapter. He is a character that I made up for an original story that I'm going to write about.**

**Also, I plan on takng down Lunar within the next week, if anyone still wants to read that, you still have a week to do so. **

**END AN

* * *

**

_**Lunar**_

All of the inner sailors as well as Sailor Saturn had tears streaming from their eyes. Sailor Moon was the one who had the most tears.

"Alright just what's going on here?" Sailor Uranus asked a few minutes later.

All the male fighters looked at Uranus. All the inner sailors stopped crying and waited to see what the reply was.

"It's quite simple really." Lunar replied.

Everybody was waiting on what Lunar was going to say next.

"Hey look, a giant panda is terrorizing the shrine." Lunar said pointing behind the Sailor Soldiers.

All of the Sailors except for Sailor Saturn looked at where Lunar pointed and all they saw was Rei's grandfather sweeping the shrine not even bothering to look at the Sailors. The Sailors looked back to where Lunar was at.

"Hey, there's no panda terrorizing the shrine!" Sailor Mars yelled.

The Sailors looked at where Lunar was but saw that he and all of the other male fighters vanished.

"Why that no good-" Sailor Mars began.

She then rambled on about what she would do the next time she sees those fighters.

"What's that you got in your hand Saturn?" Sailor Mercury asked, ignoring Mars' rant.

Everyone looked at Sailor Saturn and saw that she had an envelope placed in her hands.

"This, um, one of the male fighters gave it to me to open when I'm alone." Sailor Saturn replied.

"Oh no you don't. Let me see that envelope." Sailor Uranus said, grabbing that item.

Uranus opened up the envelope only to see that the contents of the letter inside had a few words with careful wording. Sailor Uranus read the letter out loud.

'_To Sailor Uranus and all the other Sailors who would butt in into Saturn's letter. I would appreciate it if you would give Saturn here some privacy because this letter was specifically addressed to her. Other than that, all I have to say is that you weaklings really, _really_, need to train to become more powerful and not spout out any silly poses that you always do in the beginning of every battle.'_

The letter followed with a doodle of a person making fun of the Sailors.

"Why that, he'll pay for this." Sailor Uranus grumbled.

"If you don't mind, do you think I can have that letter back?" Sailor Saturn asked.

Sailor Uranus handed the letter back to Saturn.

"Let's get out of here, I wanna head home and get some rest." Sailor Neptune replied.

Sailor Uranus wasn't in any mood to make any type of argument and nodded her head.

"Saturn, let's head out and head on home." Sailor Uranus said.

The three outers left the shrine and headed back towards their house.

The inners looked around the area after the three outers left and saw that Mars was still talking about what she would do when she see those fighters again and started laughing crazily.

"Um, I think we should do something about Mars for now, don't you think?" Sailor Moon asked the others.

The others sighed and nodded their heads.

Back at Lunar's house, everybody was laughing their butts off.

"I can't," Ranma paused because of laughter, "I can't believe that they fell for that."

Everyone was still laughing.

"That has to be the oldest trick in the entire book." Ryoga replied, placing his arms around his stomach.

"Actually, it is." Lunar replied, calming down a little.

"What do you mean?" Mousse asked a minute later.

Lunar opened a subspace pocket and grabbed a book. The book was titled _10,323 ways to trick you're opponent during battle, or to just get the heck away from crazy women, self updating version._

"Long title." Kuno replied.

"Where the heck did you get this?" Ranma asked, grabbing the book and started reading the first page.

"An old friend of mine found it one day and thought to give it to me as a birthday present." Lunar replied.

"I can't believe it's true." Ranma yelled after reading the first page of the book.

"What is it?" Kuno asked.

"The book even mentions the date of when the excuses said were made and the one that Lunar did where you point in a different direction and say that there's something there to distract a person was the oldest one in here." Ranma replied.

"I can't believe it." Ryoga replied.

"Let's forget about the book for now and get to some serious business." Lunar suggested. "Ranma, why don't you start things off on what happened earlier today."

Ranma started to tell what happened earlier.

"First off, I went to the Hikawa Shrine because Lunar told me of a Sailor meeting that was supposed to take place. I found that I was a little early and I talked with an old acquaintance of mine. That somehow took quite a while and I missed the meeting completely. I left the shrine only to see Lt. Maxwell attack. He was at the point where he took down seven of the eight, Saturn being the only standing at the moment. I soon interfered and discovered that he was from the future of Crystal Tokyo and must have been stuck here in this timeline for a long time because I know that the future of Crystal Tokyo will never exist in out futures. He soon discovered this and what very shocked when he heard about the revitalization of the Lunar Empire.

"After we talked, a woman appeared and she was wearing a uniform similar to those of the Dark Generals of Beryl. From what Lt. Maxwell told me, the girl's name was Rune and she was one of five generals of a group of people called the Shadow Organization. After that, Rune summoned up the chaos sentries and Sailor Saturn and I teamed up to destroy them. We then fought Rune until you showed up." Ranma explained rushing the last part a bit.

"Did you say Shadow Organization?" Lunar asked after reviewing what Ranma said.

"That's what Lt. Maxwell told me and she even confirmed it herself because of the way she wanted to kill the Lt. before he spoke any more." Ranma replied.

"I see. This isn't good. The Shadow Organization is a group of six people with an infinite number of subordinates. I assume that the six people are the five generals that Ranma mentioned with the six being the leader of the entire group.

"The Organization deals with assassination and espionage. They are considered to be the best in the entire world. Even my information network barely has any information about them but what you just told me, you said that a general was a woman named Rune. Since I've now confirmed that much, I believe that I know the names of the other four and what their abilities are.

"First, there's Rune like you said. She uses a scimitar as a weapon and uses weapons with the assistance of runes. Next there's Dune, a master of using sand. A lot of people underestimate this guy because of the ability he wields using sand, but believe me, he is a vicious killer that only one person managed to defeat before. After that, we have Blade and he's considered to be the greatest swordsman since the Hitokiri Battousai."

"The Battousai really existed?" Ranma asked, interrupting Lunar.

"Yes he did. He was one of the greatest fighters of all time and it's really sad that the style he wields, the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, doesn't exist in this world any longer."

"Why's that?" Ryoga asked.

"It's because in order to become a true master of Hiten Mitsurugi, you have to kill the teacher that taught you with the succession technique. The Battousai vowed never to kill after the war that he fought in, and even though he learned the ultimate technique of that style, he never did kill his teacher, therefore, the Hiten Mitsurugi style ended with the teacher." Lunar explained.

"Let's continue our discussion with the five generals. The fourth general is known as Lowe. He's a person who studied the dark arts in order to gain power. He's the weakest of the five but he's very valuable because he wields an I.Q. of over 200."

Lunar spoke out the last part out in anger and saw that everybody was looking at him strangely.

"He's smarter that I am and I don't like that." Lunar said quickly.

"Anyways, the fifth general is known as 'The Shinigami.' I don't have a lot of info on him except that he dresses up in a black cloak and he wields around a giant scythe." Lunar finished.

"Hey, after the battle, how was it that the Sailor Soldiers didn't recognize any of you?" Ranma asked, remembering that the other four entered the battle later on.

"It's simple." Lunar replied. "I managed to collect all five of the Nemeian camouflage armors. It has a setting that enables a disguise field of the highest levels."

"I see, I guess I got lucky that no one other than Saturn recognized me then." Ranma said sheepishly.

"You sure did." Kuno replied.

"I'm going to head on to bed and skip dinner." Ryoga replied.

Ryoga started getting up and was about to move when Lunar started to speak.

"Ryoga wait!" Lunar yelled quickly.

"Here, use this." Lunar said.

Lunar handed Ryoga a device that looked like a simple ring.

"This is a teleportation ring, with it, you can teleport anywhere you want. It'll make it easier for you to find the places you are heading for." Lunar explained.

"Why does he get to have one of those?" Kuno asked.

"Simple, he's not a pervert like you." Lunar answered.

"I see, hey wait." Kuno said after thinking it over.

Kuno looked at where Lunar was at only to see that he teleported away.

"I'm also going to go to sleep. Talk to ya later." Ranma said to the other three in the room.

Ranma got up and went into his bedroom to get some sleep. Ranma opened the door to his bedroom and saw that Lunar was in there sitting on Ranma's bed waiting for Ranma.

"Ranma, what was that letter you gave to Hotaru?" Lunar asked in a serious tone.

"I told her a little bit of information that would help them in the future. I also told her that I would meet with her after school tomorrow so that we can get the chance to hang out." Ranma answered.

After that, the two talked for a short while before Lunar left to cook dinner for the others that are still awake.

At the outers house, Hotaru was in the living room holding the letter that Ranma had given her earlier. Haruka and Michiru were in the bedroom sleeping because they were still feeling the effects of the attack that Lt. Maxwell gave them. Hotaru sat down on the couch and opened the letter.

'_Hey Squirt, Ranma here, I wanted to tell you a little bit of info just in case you didn't get everything that our opponent said earlier during the battle. First off, the enemy that we fought was called Rune and she has the ability to summon those chaos sentry creatures that I had to fight against earlier. From what I gathered, she's one of five generals from something called the Shadow Organization._

_Enough about that for now. I want to meet up with you tomorrow at the Crown Arcade so that we could hang out together. It's been a long time since we've seen each other and I thought this would be a good chance for us to catch up on the times. I have to head out for now since the other Sailors are looking this way. Take Care.'_

"What's this?" a voice said from behind Hotaru.

Hotaru looked to see who was behind and saw that it was Setsuna. Setsuna grabbed the letter that was in Hotaru's hand and started reading it much to the dismay of Hotaru. Setsuna saw that the letter started shifting words and a new message appeared.

'_Setsuna, we may need your help sooner than anticipated. I told Hotaru a little bit about the enemy and she'll tell you soon enough. On another note, try and cover for Hotaru tomorrow because I want to talk to her about old times. Ranma.'_

After reading the letter, Setsuna looked at Hotaru.

"So Hotaru, what are you going to wear on tomorrow's date?" Setsuna asked in a mischievous tone.

Hotaru blushed at the thought of meeting with Ranma being a date.

"Setsuna, why do you have to embarrass me?" Hotaru said, her body being a beautiful shade of crimson red.

"It's one of the perks of being your mother." Setsuna replied.

At breakfast, Lunar was passing out food like normal and he turned on the radio what was beside the clock.

'_In Nerima this morning, a giant blob monster started terrorizing the area and it seems that all of the martial artists that are in the area are powerless to stop it. So far, the monster- Wait, a report just came in and it states that a teenage girl's cooking was what created the monster._

"A teenage girl's cooking?" Mousse replied out loud after hearing the radio.

"Sounds familiar." Ryoga said.

"Sounds like something that Akane does." Ranma said after Ryoga.

The five figures looked at each other and winced.

"I think that thing is Akane's cooking." Ranma replied.

"I'll deal with it, you four head on to school. I also have to release that idiot panda from the sealing spell that I did a couple days ago." Lunar told the others.

The rest of the day, things proceeded smoothly. In first period, Ryoga and Ami kept passing notes to each other when the teacher was babbling on about something that never happened. At lunch, Ranma ate with the inners and got to know them a little more. During sixth period, Lunar asked Ranma to help out with people during gym. After school ended, Ranma changed back into his male form and headed off for the Crown Arcade. Lunar told him of this spot after moving in a couple days ago.

At the arcade, Ranma saw that Hotaru was dressed in black jeans and a purple shirt. She had her mind occupied on a Sailor V game and didn't notice Ranma when he walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Ranma said playfully.

"Hey Ranma." Hotaru said without even turning around.

Ranma moved his eyes and Hotaru turned around.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Ranma suggested.

"Sure, I know of this great sushi place near here." Hotaru said smiling.

The two left the arcade, and were walking towards the sushi place that Hotaru mentioned. The two chatted a little about what's happening. When the two were a block away, a blue portal appeared in front of them and a figure appeared from the portal.

"This is the last time I let him use me as an experiment." The figure muttered to himself.

The figure looked around and saw that there were two people with an incredible amount of power.

"Hello, my name is Soran and it seems that I've traveled into another dimension." Soran introduced to Ranma and Hotaru.

Soran is a man that's only 4'5". He had a lean build with blue hair and icy blue eyes. He wore black under armour that extended all the way to his arms and legs. He wore black fingerless gloves and was wearing black shorts and a jean vest over the under armour. On his back, there's a sheath which holds a katana.

"Hi, my name is Ranma and this is Hotaru. Pleased to meet you." Ranma said.

"Do you know of anyone who deals with dimensional travel?" Soran asked.

"Yeah, Lunar knows a thing or two on that subject. Why don't we visit him now and see if he can get you back into your dimension." Ranma answered.

"I hope you don't mind?" Ranma asked Hotaru.

"Not at all." Hotaru replied.

The three started to head out for Lunar's when a black sword appeared from the sky. The sword landed in front of Soran and a black barrier started to form. After the barrier was formed, a man wearing a black kimono appeared and he was carrying a giant sword similar to that of a zanbatou.

"Are you Ranma Saikyou?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Ranma asked cooly.

"I'm Blade and I'll be your executioner for today." Blade answered.

"So you're Blade, one of the five generals of the Shadow Organization, also known as the strongest swordsmen since the Battousai." Ranma said out to Blade.

"Your opponent for today will not be Ranma. I'll be your opponent." Soran said in a calm voice.

"You? Why would I waste my time on a shrimp like you?" Blade asked.

"Simple, you said that you were the strongest swordsman in the world, I would like to see how the strongest would fare against me." Soran said in the same calm voice he used earlier.

"Why should you fight him?" Ranma asked.

"I'm the strongest of the three and unless the two of you want to destroy this planet, you would be easily defeated by him. From what I could tell, he's good at hiding his energy unlike the two of you and if he unleashes it all at once, the consequences would be dire." Soran explained.

"I'll have you know that I've been fighting since I was six years old." Ranma said to Soran.

"I'm a person who was genetically made and I've been killing people since I was two." Soran replied.

Soran looked at Ranma and gave him one of his deadlier glares. Ranma looked at his eyes and fell down to his knees.

"What wrong?" Hotaru said looking at Ranma.

"His aura, I don't see how such a level is possible." Ranma said in fear. "I haven't felt this kind of power since I've fought against Chaos."

'Chaos?' Hotaru thought.

"Fine, if a shrimp like you wants to die, I'll gladly grant you your wish." Blade yelled to Soran.

Blade grabbed his sword and moved into an offensive position and waited to see what his opponent would do next.

Soran looked at Blade and started to unsheathe his sword. After the sword was unsheathed, both Ranma and Blade looked at Soran, the two, completely shocked.

'A sakabatou!' both Blade and Ranma thought in unison.

"With this sword, I will defeat the strongest in this world and I will find a meaning for my existence." Soran said pointing the sakabatou out towards Blade.

'A meaning for his existence?' Hotaru thought.

"I'll start things off if you don't mind." Blade said.

Blade started to move and started things off with a horizontal slash.

'Fast, even with that heavy blade of his, he moves at the same speed as Lunar.' Ranma thought with amazement.

Soran blocked the attack with ease.

"Is that all you got, even Ningen can fight at this level?" Soran said calmly.

Blade knew what Soran was doing. Soran was trying to make him angry so that he would make a careless mistake.

"That was only the beginning, the real fight starts now." Blade replied.

Blade moved at an even faster speed and Soran moved at the same speed he was.

'They're both so fast. If I fought against him right now, I would have probably been killed. When this is over, I need to start training again. In my current form, I can probably access about sixty percent of the power I had back in the Lunar Empire. I know that Lunar has been training a lot longer than I am in this lifetime but I need to become even stronger.' Ranma thought.

Ranma watched as both Soran and Blade fought against each other. Ranma could tell that the two of them were masters of their fighting style.

The two fighters soon came into a deadlock as the two fighters tried the push the other back. The two back away and both started to use a special technique.

"**_Gales of the Wind"_** (Blade)

"**_Rising Phoenix"_** (Soran)

Blue energy started forming around the sword that Blade is using while a red portal appeared in front of Soran. Blade swung is sword diagonally and the blue energy came in the form of vacuum blades moving at intense speeds towards Soran. The attack suddenly stopped what a bird rose from within the portal that Soran had summoned. The attack did its part and the bird went down onto the ground.

"Looks like you got lucky." Blade commented.

"Not really, my phoenix did its part perfectly. Now it will arise from the ashes and be reborn anew." Sora replied to Blade's comment.

As Soran said, the phoenix bursted into flames and soon a magnificent bird, about half the size of a duck, came forth.

"Why don't we end this fight using our ultimate attacks?" Soran suggested.

"Why not?" Blade answered.

Soran placed his katana back into his sheathe and waited to see what Blade would do next. Blade saw that Soran was waiting for him and decided not to rush things at the moment. Blade gathered all of the energy that he had and placed the energy to his sword and to his legs.

"I'm ready." Blade said calmly.

Blade started running towards Soran at the fastest pace he could muster.

"**_Dragon's Wrath" _**Blade yelled.

A red dragon appeared from Blade's sword surrounding the sword with its body.

"_**Jikoku Letum"**_

Soran moved and a cloud of smoke appeared from the two swords when the two swords clashed.

Ranma grabbed Hotaru and took her down to the ground as rubble started flying towards the area she was standing in. Ranma landed on the ground with Hotaru landing right on top of Ranma, their lips only inches apart. Ranma, oblivious to Hotaru being on him, moved his head up a little and his lips met those of Hotaru's. Ranma finally noticed that Hotaru was above him and that he was kissing her. Hotaru noticed that Ranma was in shock and was wondering why he didn't release the kiss. Ranma broke the kiss a few seconds later and looked away.

"Um, do you think you could get off of me?" Ranma asked.

Hotaru got off of Ranma as fast as she could and stood up. Ranma stood up a few seconds later and the two were looking around to see who the victor of the fight was.

The cloud of smoke vanished and two craters could be seen at two ends of the barrier. Ranma saw that Blade was dead because he couldn't feel any energy emanating from him. Ranma then looked at Soran and saw that Soran's right arm was missing from the shoulder and lower.

"He was telling the truth." Soran said getting up from the crater he was in. "He was defiantly one of the strongest here in this world."

"What about your body?" Ranma asked after getting closer to Soran.

Ranma saw that a blue light appeared in the form of energy and a few seconds later, Soran's arm we created.

"I have nano-machines inside my body that can restore lost parts of my body. They also help increase my healing factor." Soran explained.

The barrier around the battlefield vanished and Ranma saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Let's go to Lunar's and get you back to your dimension." Ranma said.

Soran nodded his head and started to follow Ranma and Hotaru.

At Lunar's, Lunar heard of how Soran got into this dimension from Soran. A couple hours later, Lunar was able to duplicate the process and sent Soran back to his home dimension.

After Soran left, Lunar looked at Ranma and Hotaru.

"So Ranma, what happened during the battle?" Lunar asked.

Soran told Lunar that after he met with Ranma, he had to fight with Blade and Soran didn't mention any details. All he told Lunar was that the two of them fought and that Soran won.

"Oh, and before you tell me about the battle, how did your date go?" Lunar asked in a playful tone.

Both Ranma and Hotaru were the same color as Ranko's hair.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEETING AT THE SHRINE AND TRAINING BEGINS**

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON

NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

If anyone has any suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them. Send me an email or post suggestions through a review. If anyone also notices any major errors, let me know immediately and I'll edit the errors ASAP.

**END AN

* * *

**

**Replies to the Reviewers: I placed this here so that I might clear up a thing or two.**

**Sonic 1: Soran doesn't really know Kenshin's sword style. In fact, Kenshin received the sakabatou from a friend of his right after the war was over. In my story, he receives it from a master who was training him in the art of swordsmanship. Also, Kenshin's fighting style originally used one regular katana instead of the sakabatou which he received later.**

**Duke: Soran appearing was a one time thing. It was supposed to show Ranma that he wasn't as strong as he believe to be and that he needed to train. Also, don't worry about me not finishing this. When I get something started, I make sure to make it to the very end.**

**Crystalstrom: Actually, when Lunar was duplicating the process to send Soran back, they spoke for a little bit during the couple of hours because Lunar needed to know some of the details that were going on.**

**The Setra Prince: Thanks for the comment on the note. I know that the sword fight was a bit cliché, but the only other weapons Soran had was an energy cannon that his right arm transforms into with the help of the nano machines that are in his body.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

_**Lunar

* * *

**_

The next day started innocently enough. In the morning, Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse continued to fight over who gets first dibs over the main bathroom. After breakfast was served, Lunar announced that he had something planned and that the four others that were eating in the room with Lunar were required to show up.

At 10th Street High, the teacher was rambling on about something from yesterday and was completely oblivious to the actions of the class. Minako and Makoto were both chattering about the latest gossip, Mousse and Kuno were discussing some things about their fighting styles, Ranko and Usagi were sleeping, and Ami and Ryoga were passing notes to each other like normal.

"_What are you doing after school today?"_ Ryoga wrote, then handing the note of to Ami.

"_I have nothing planned at the moment." _Ami replied, handing the note back to Ryoga.

In actuality, the two of them both had plans after school, but didn't tell the other that they were going to be busy.

"_Do you think you could give me a tour of Juuban?" _ Ryoga asked. _"I get lost real easily when I'm here in Juuban and I thought that it would be nice if I could get a personalize tour."_

Ami blushed when she read the last part of the note and responded.

"_Yeah sure, meet me after school at the front gates."_

Ryoga received the note and started to rest his head while Ami grabbed a mathematics book and started reading it.

The rest of the school day went quite well. The classes went on like normal and everything seemed fine and dandy. At the beginning of fifth period, Lunar instructed the class like normal and asked Ranma for assistance in getting people to master the first kata.

The peace was not to last however when a red arrow came from above the gym floor and struck the middle of the gymnasium. Ranma and Lunar were able to escape leave the gym before the barrier was formed.

Inside the barrier, all the normal students fell asleep. The only ones who were left awake were the four inners, Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse. From within the red arrow, ten chaos sentries appeared and fused into five armored chaos sentries. The girls were about to transform when they remembered that Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse were still awake.

Outside the barrier, Ranma and Lunar shifted the Nemeian camouflage armor that they decided to wear everyday and transformed the clothing they wore into the armor that they wore back during the Lunar Empire. Ranma was wearing the same clothes that he wore during the battle a couple days ago while Lunar was wearing a white gi with a picture of a yellowish crescent moon on the back of his.

The two entered the barrier right when the ten chaos sentries fused into five.

"Be careful." Ranma warned Lunar quietly. "These fused chaos sentries are immune to ki based attacks as well as elemental. We'll have to use physical attacks to take them down."

"Got it. I'll take the three on the left, you get the other two. I have the advantage with the kodachis that I wield. You'll have to stall until I destroy the other three." Lunar said quietly to Ranma.

"Let's begin." Ranma said out loud.

The four girls and three males inside the barrier never noticed that Ranma and Lunar entered the barrier and Ranma said something out loud.

Ranma started things off by firing a ki blast right down the middle effectively dispersing the enemy's strength. Ranma started fighting with the two that went to the right while Lunar went for the ones on their left.

Lunar was having a little bit of a hard time fighting against the armored chaos sentries because they are effectively working as a team.

"**_Gales of the four elements"_**

Two of the three armored sentries used their armor to take the blast and after the smoke cleared when the blast hit, Lunar saw that the two armored chaos sentries barely had any damage done to them. Before Lunar could react, the third armored chaos sentry came behind him during the confusion of the smoke and punched Lunar hard on the head.

Lunar went straight back towards the end of the barrier, but kept standing.

'I thought for sure that the gales of the four elements would have some type of effect.' Lunar thought. 'Oh well, I guess its close range combat then.'

Lunar used a teleportation technique to confuse the three armored sentries that he was fighting with for a little bit. The plan worked and the three enemies looked around to see where Lunar went. When the three couldn't detect Lunar, they tried to get back into some type of formation.

Lunar managed to teleport himself right behind the armored sentry that was trying to reach the other two and used a horizontal slash. The attack connected and the armored chaos sentry vanished in silver vapor.

'One down, another two to go before I can even help Ranma' Lunar thought.

Over at Ranma's battle, Ranma was having a hard time fighting against the armored chaos sentries. Every time he manages to make a direct hit, one armored sentry or another would instantly get up, and if one looked like it was going to be down just long enough to take advantage of the situation, the other would help it almost instantly.

'This is very troublesome. If only I had a magical weapon or something' Ranma thought.

Ranma saw that the two chaos sentries were about to attack. The two chaos sentries split up and started to form a pincer attack. When the two were about to use the pincer attack, the one that was to Ranma's right was surrounded by a purple ring.

Ranma looked at the source of which the purple ring came from and saw that Sailor Saturn was there maintaining it.

"Saturn, constrict the ring now." Ranma said to Sailor Saturn quickly.

Sailor Saturn nodded her head and constricted the ring that was around one of the chaos sentries. Five seconds later, the armored chaos sentry turned into silver vapor.

"Nice job." Ranma said happily.

Sailor Saturn smiled but it was not to last because the other chaos sentry that was fighting with Ranma saw Sailor Saturn as a threat and proceeded to attack her. The armored sentry jumped over Ranma when he wasn't looking and when Ranma looked at where the armored he saw that it wasn't there. He looked to see where it went and he saw that it was moving close to Saturn.

"_**Silence Wall"**_

Sailor Saturn created the barrier just in time to prevent the attack. She held up the barrier long enough for Ranma to kick the armored chaos sentry away. Saturn let down her Silence Wall and started breathing heavily.

'Looks like the Rings of Binding, as well as the Silence Wall has taken up a lot of her stamina. Looks like I'll have to start training her as well as myself.' Ranma thought to himself quickly.

"Let me see the glaive." Ranma asked politely.

Saturn gave the silence glaive to Ranma without a second thought. Right after Ranma received the glaive in his hands, the chaos sentry had claws in its hands and was about to stab Ranma in the back. Ranma turned around in almost an instant and used an attack.

"**_Silence Retribution"_**

The purple ray of light glowed and the blades came out of the glaive right when the armored sentry jumped to attack Ranma. The chaos sentry was sliced in half and it too vanished in vapor.

Over at Lunar's battle, Lunar just finished defeating the other two armored chaos sentries and was about to help Ranma when he noticed that Ranma was carrying the Silence Glaive in his hands. He then saw Saturn who was near Ranma and decided not to intervene. A few seconds later, Ranma finished off the last of the armored chaos sentries and the barrier vanished a few seconds after that.

"Saturn, get everyone to the shrine. I'll be there in a little bit to talk to the nine of you about some things." Ranma whispered into Saturn's ear. Before Saturn could even react, Ranma and Lunar vanished.

Sailor Saturn looked at the other Sailor's that were watching the battle with amazement and resisted to roll her eyes. She also saw that Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse, were sneaking away as quietly as possible with letting the other girls notice.

"I think that we should get everyone to meet up at the shrine." Hotaru said to the semi-shocked sailors.

Ami was the first to snap out and nodded her head. She was shocked at how two people she's never seen before, she didn't notice them because she was still recovering for most of the last fight with Ranma, Lt. Maxwell, and Rune, fight at such a high level.

About half an hour later, everyone was all gathered at the Hikawa Shrine waiting for what Hotaru had to say. Setsuna was the first after Rei to make it to the shrine. After that, the other four inners appeared and were shocked at seeing Setsuna being there early; actually, they were shocked that she was even there. A few minutes after were the other two outers, who still didn't know what happened half an hour ago.

"So, what's this meeting about?" Haruka asked when everyone sat down.

"There was another attack that happened less then an hour ago." Ami replied.

Setsuna was calm while Rei, Haruka, and Michiru gasped.

"Is everything alright?" Rei asked.

"Everything's alright, it's just that we weren't the ones who defeated the enemy." Makoto answered.

"Who is this new enemy anyway?" Michiru asked calmly.

"We don't know. All we know is that the enemy uses these creatures called chaos sentries if I'm not mistaken, and attack people that are caught inside a barrier." Ami answered.

"I know a little bit about the enemy." Hotaru said quietly.

Everybody set their gazes towards Hotaru.

"The enemy that we're fighting is from some organization called the Shadow Organization. The woman that fought against Lt. Maxwell the other day was one of the enemy generals." Hotaru said in a louder tone.

"Lt. Maxwell?" Setsuna asked.

"He's the guy that took down seven out of the eight of us in one attack." Hotaru replied in her normal voice.

"You said that this Rune person was one of the enemy generals, do you know how many there are?" Ami asked.

"Um yeah, let me think." Hotaru said, thinking of how many generals there were.

"I believe that there were 5 enemy generals." Hotaru said a minute later.

"Were?" Ami asked, being observant on how Hotaru said that there were 5 of them.

"Yeah, one of the five generals was defeated yesterday." Hotaru said as if it was an everyday thing.

"There was a battle yesterday?" Haruka said in a concern tone.

"When was the battle?" Michiru asked.

"The battle happened around 3:45." Hotaru answered.

"Wasn't that the time where Setsuna told us that we had an appointment to see someone?" Haruka asked to Michiru.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes it was, and we never did find that person that Setsuna told us about." Michiru said, now looking at Hotaru.

"Don't any of you want to know about how the enemy general was defeated?" Hotaru said, hoping to keep Setsuna out of trouble.

Hotaru saw that everyone was looking at her waiting for her to begin.

"Alright, yesterday after I left the arcade, I decided to head over to a sushi shop that was several blocks away. After that, there was an encounter with another enemy general. This one was a master of swordsmanship of which I've never seen." Hotaru said.

"What was his name?" Setsuna asked with curiosity.

"I think it was Blade." Hotaru said thoughtfully. "Yeah it was Blade."

Setsuna paled and looked to see if Hotaru was telling the truth. Setsuna has heard of rumors concerning a swordsman called Blade and she hoped it wasn't the same Blade that Hotaru mentioned.

Everyone noticed and Ami was the first to ask.

"Setsuna, is everything alright? You look quite pale right now." Ami asked.

"Hotaru, you said Blade right?" Setsuna asked to Hotaru, ignoring Ami's question.

"Yeah, and Blade acknowledged Soran when he said that he was definitely the strongest swordsman in the world." Hotaru answered.

"I'm sorry for being blunt but how did you survive?" Setsuna asked.

Everyone was looking at Setsuna with shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka asked indignantly.

"There were rumors of a swordsman that was known as Blade. He was considered to be the best swordsman of the time that was supposed to be rivaled by the Battousai." Setsuna answered.

Haruka and a couple others paled. They all heard of the Battousai and if the Blade guy was supposed to be as strong as him, then they couldn't blame Setsuna for her question.

"What do you mean by Blade acknowledging Soran? Who is Soran anyway?" Rei asked after giving the question some thought.

"I guess you wouldn't know. Soran was a person who came from another dimension. He was used in one of his friend's experiments and he got sent here to our dimension. He showed up right before Blade appeared and when Blade did appear, Soran challenged him to a sword fight. The fight was nothing of the likes I've ever seen. I can clearly say that the two of them were the best at their sword styles. At the end of the battle, Soran won and I took him to someone that I know who dealt with dimensional travel and sent him back to his original dimension." Hotaru answered.

"That explains how there are now four generals." Makoto replied after sitting in silence for a while.

"I say that we should forget about these type of things for now and get on to other matters." Setsuna said after everyone went silent for a couple minutes.

Everyone looked at Setsuna except for Hotaru.

"So Hotaru," Setsuna began. Setsuna saw Hotaru cringe. "how was your time with…" Setsuna didn't go any farther.

"I wouldn't mention that if I were you." A voice said from behind Setsuna.

Setsuna let out a scream and jumped to where Usagi was at. Everyone on the other hand was looking at the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, looking at the source of the voice.

Ranma was have a grand time listening to the conversation that the girls were having. Unknown to any of them, he snuck in when Setsuna appeared. He used his excellent manipulation of ki to stick to the ceiling of the roof and kept himself invisible with the Nemeian camouflage armor.

"Girls, is everything alright in there?" Grandfather Hino said from outside the room.

"Everything's fine." Ranma replied for the girls.

"Oh Ranma, you in there? Don't forget to behave yourself now." Grandfather Hino said as he left to sweep the leaves outside.

Ranma sported a small blush when Grandfather Hino said that he should behave himself but the blush vanished almost in an instant.

"How is it that you know my grandfather?" Rei asked.

"Grandfather Hino is an old friend of mine. Anyways, my name is Ranma." Ranma replied.

'It'd be safer if I didn't mention my last name in front of them. They might figure out that Ranko and I are the same person and that would ruin my cover.' Ranma thought.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked, tempted to beat the heck out of Ranma.

"I'm here to tell you some information that I have. Also, I'm here to say that each of you have are taking classes in school have been pulled off the roster." Ranma announced.

"WHAT!" six of the eight girls yelled.

"How did you manage to do that?" Ami asked, shocked at the recent turn of events.

"Simple, I had an ally of mine transfer you over to Lunar Academy." Ranma answered.

"Did you say Lunar Academy? Isn't that school only for the best and brightest?" Ami asked, quickly glancing towards Usagi and Minako.

"Not really, that's just a cover for the general public. The Lunar Academy is nothing more that an excuse to get people transferred out of school for a special purpose. The point is, the reason why most of you were transferred is because I manage to analyze your fighting abilities and to say it plainly, they suck." Ranma replied simply.

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked angrily.

"Six of you were taken down with a simple attack." Ranma answered. "The only one who even has a chance of fighting the enemy at this point is Hotaru here. The rest of you don't even come close to having the power of a single chaos sentry."

"We've face tougher things then those chaos sentries." Rei replied, annoyed at the things Ranma was saying.

"If your talking about Galaxia, wasn't she the one who took your star seeds in a single attack?" Ranma asked. "The six of you might be able to combat the chaos sentries, depending on what form they are," Ranma muttered at the last part, "but if you want to face an enemy general, you really need to start training. That's why all of you were sent to Lunar Academy, so that you can train you abilities to their highest while getting an education." Ranma said.

Ami smiled at that last part.

"I suggest that you pack your bags because we leave tomorrow." Ranma said in a loud voice.

"And where do we meet?" Minako asked.

"We'll meet here. I expect to see each and every one of you here bright and early tomorrow morning." Ranma answered.

Ranma then started digging through one of his pockets and was holding onto a pen like item.

"If that's all, I'll be heading out." Ranma said to the girls.

"So Ranma, what would happen if I told the others what happened yesterday?" Setsuna asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked with dread.

"What if I was to tell the girls here about you…" Setsuna began before she was interrupted.

"What do you want?" Ranma said bitterly.

"A date." Setsuna said simply.

All of the other girls, including Hotaru looked at Setsuna with shock.

"When?" Ranma said with a sigh. He didn't want the girls to start prying into his life or Hotaru's at the moment.

"Tonight sounds good. I'll meet you at your house at eight." Setsuna replied.

Ranma left right after Setsuna spoke, disliking what happened just a minute ago.

When Setsuna turned around, she saw that everyone was still paralyzed with shock, even Ami and Hotaru.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: RANMA AND SETSUNA'S DATE**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN RANMA OR SAILOR MOON

NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL

**START AN**

If anyone has any suggestions for this story, I would love to hear them. Send me an email or post suggestions through a review. If anyone also notices any major errors, let me know immediately and I'll edit the errors ASAP.

**END AN

* * *

**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED.**

**Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with my other story _Rising Phoenix. And I also apologize in advance that this chapter is very short.

* * *

_**

_**Lunar**_

At Lunar's house, Ranma was fuming. He didn't show it when he was with the sailors, but he was completely angry. He entered the gym and started to workout using all the energy he had. He was absolutely angry at what Setsuna had done. There he was, inside the shrine, holding her transformation pen and that he was going to give it to her before he left. After that, she had crossed the line by asking him for a date through blackmail. Well tonight, Ranma was planning on making her life a living hell.

Ranma saw that the time was close to seven and that he might as well get ready to for the forced date that he has to go to. Ranma took a shower in one of the stalls in the locker room after working out and grabbed a different outfit that Ranma noticed that Mousse created. The outfit also had a note that came with it and it states: _Have fun on your date._

Ranma figured that Lunar had placed a hidden camera or some type of device that allows Lunar to track him down wherever he goes. That would explain how Lunar got a copy of when both Hotaru and Setsuna kissed him on the lips. Now that he thought about it, the two kisses weren't that bad, it was just a surprise that the two of them both kissed him.

Ranma took a look at his new clothing which consisted of a white Chinese silk shirt with the kanji of fighter on the back of it, and some black silk pants. Ranma figured that silk was a material that Mousse had an abundance of. With the two pieces of clothing, Ranma also saw that the Nemeian camouflage armor was nearby and placed the armor on and shifted the armor into a white undershirt and some spare shorts. Ranma placed on the two items the Mousse had given him and headed out of the gym and went to the living room

Inside the living room, Ranma saw that there was nobody there and left to check out the computer room where Lunar usually hangs out if he doesn't have any business to deal with, and when he's not training inside the gym.

In the computer room, Ranma noticed that everything was out including the Nemesis Super Computer. Ranma then noticed that there was a TV screen out and that Lunar, as well as Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse, were watching some events that happened earlier during the day. This proved Ranma's theory that he was being bugged or watched because the part at which the four of them were watching was when he was talking to Grandfather Hino that everything was alright. Ranma's right eye began to twitch and left the room without the others noticing. Ranma took a glance at the time when he was out at the hall and saw that it was seven twenty.

Ranma entered the living room after checking out the time and started thinking.

'Great, forty minutes before I go out with Setsuna.' Ranma complained in his thoughts.

The one thing that Ranma was certain was that Setsuna won't treat him like his former fiancés did. At least, he hopes she doesn't treat him as so.

Ranma turned on the television in the living room and started to flip some channels. He stopped on this one channel when a channel he hadn't seen before mentioned something about an underground tournament that was being held.

'I believe that this is one of the few channels that Lunar and a few others have, but not the general public.' Ranma thought.

"…_At eight o'clock tonight, there will be a tournament held in a hidden battle arena located below the Crown Arcade."_

'Whoa!' Ranma thought.

"_Some of the fighters present at the tournament tonight are Duke Morrison, Herb of the Musk Dynasty, and the reigning champion, Darc, also known as 'the Shinigami.'"_

'Hmm interesting. Wait a minute; did he saw Herb of the Musk Dynastry? What the heck is Herb doing here in Japan?" Ranma thought. He then paid attention to the last fighter that was mentioned. 'The last name, Darc, the person on the television mentioned that he was also known as 'the Shinigami.' I wonder if it's the same person that is a part of the Shadow Organization?' Ranma thought questionably.

Ranma turned off the TV and saw that the time was now seven forty five. Ranma went into the computer room to tell Lunar that he was going to be gone late tonight.

In the computer room, Ranma saw that there was nobody there and moved into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Lunar and everybody else was at the dining table eating some dinner.

"Yo Ranma, what's up?" Lunar asked as he took a bite of some steak he made.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up." Ranma said, each word he spoke becoming louder and louder. "I want tonight to be a private affair. That means no cameras, no bugs, and no spying equipment. I want total privacy for tonight. I don't want to come home later tonight and see the four of you watch some part of what's going to be a ruined date later tonight. If I find as much as find any sort of tracking equipment placed on me or that you fail to heed my warning, you'll wish that Chaos was back because what I'll do to you will be a thousand times worse." Ranma replied growling a little, his ki showing a powerful killing intent. Ranma left the kitchen and waited for Setsuna in the living room.

"What's bugging him?" Kuno asked.

"Dunno, but I'll respect his wish and leave him alone tonight. Why don't we all get packed up for tomorrow after we finish eating?" Lunar asked.

"So, how will we know how the date went then?" Mousse asked.

"Simple, I'll have someone else spy on Ranma." Lunar answered with a little bit of mischievousness evident in his voice. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call. If you finish eating dinner, place the leftovers in the trash and the dishes in the sink." Lunar said as he got up from the dining table.

Lunar walked into his room and grabbed a phone. He started to dial a number of the one person who would help him.

At Setsuna's house, Setsuna was getting ready for tonight's date. She decided to wear a simple tight fitting shirt and some jeans. Tonight, she planed on taking Ranma to a simple place to eat because she figured that Ranma was the type that didn't enjoy dates like going to an expensive restaurant and having to pay the bill. Tonight, she planed to actually have a good time and hoped that Ranma would have a great time also. The only reason why she even wanted a date tonight was so that she could get the chance to get to know Ranma better like Hotaru did the other day.

Setsuna saw that the time was close to eight and went to check on Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru had gone out less than an hour ago to go to a violin recital and Hotaru decided to stay. Setsuna entered Hotaru's room and saw that she was getting packed for tomorrow.

"Oh Setsuna, is there anything you need?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"I just wanted to check up on you before I left. Will you be alright if you are here alone?" Setsuna asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Have a great time." Hotaru replied.

Setsuna closed the door to Hotaru's room and went to the front door. She made sure that she had everything ready for later tonight. When she was ready, the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it, just go out and have some fun." Hotaru replied from her room.

Setsuna opened the door when the phone stopped ringing.

"_Hello?"_ Hotaru asked on her end of the phone.

"_Hey Hotaru, Lunar here, do you think you can do me a special favor?" _ Lunar asked from his end.

"_Lunar, I haven't heard from you in a long time. Sure, I'll do a favor for you. What is it?"_ Hotaru asked.

"_You see, Ranma found out that we have been keeping tabs on him when he goes out on dates and said that we would be seriously hurt if we try to even attempt to spy on him and Setsuna tonight. He stated that _we_ couldn't spy on him tonight, but he never did say anything about you." _Lunar replied.

"_Let me guess, you want me to spy on Ranma and Setsuna during their date?" _ Hotaru guessed.

"_Bingo."_ Lunar answered.

Hotaru let out a sigh.

"_You haven't changed a bit, have you?"_ Hotaru asked.

"_Haven't changed a bit."_ Lunar answered, widely smiling at his side of the phone.

"_I don't know."_ Hotaru said slowly.

"_Don't you want to know how the date will be like?" _Lunar asked.

Hotaru started to ponder a little. What if the date went well? What if the date was ruined. What if the two of them never return later during the night and were doing God knows what? Hotaru blushed at the thought.

"_I'll do it." _Hotaru answered.

"_Great, hope to hear from you later. Bye." _Lunar said as he hung up the phone.

'I can't believe I just said that. Oh well, I might as well see how the two of them are doing during the date.' Hotaru thought as she left her room.

After Lunar hung up the phone, the doorbell rang and Lunar was smiling and tapping his fingers together.

'Excellent.' Lunar thought quite similar to that of Mr. Burns. 'God dang it, I need to watch less Simpson's.'

Ranma opened the front and was surprised at what Setsuna was wearing. He had expected her to come wearing a dress at the very least.

"Something wrong?" Setsuna asked, smiling at Ranma's reaction.

"N-no. I just thought that…" Ranma started.

"I would wear something different?" Setsuna finished.

Ranma could only nod.

"Shall we get going then?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah." Ranma answered.

When Ranma went outside, he looked inside the door and yelled to the occupants in the house.

"You all better not forget my warning."

Setsuna looked at Ranma questionably before walking off. Ranma followed and asked what they were going to do.

"So, what are we going to be doing tonight?" Ranma asked.

"Not much. To tell you the truth, the only reason why I asked you out right now was because I wanted to get to know you a little more like you did with Hotaru the other day." Setsuna answered.

'If you really wanted to get to know me, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to blackmail me to do so.' Ranma thought a little bitterly.

"So, where to first?" Ranma questioned.

"Why not the crown arcade?" Setsuna replied with a smile.

'Whoa, I've never seen her actually smile before.' Ranma thought.

"Sure." Ranma answered.

While the two headed over to the arcade, the chatted a little about things like current events and what's been going on for the last twenty to thirty thousand years. Unknown to the two of them, Hotaru was stalking the two of them, as per the request of Lunar. She was a little puzzled when she saw that they were heading into the arcade and tried to follow indiscreetly.

In the crown arcade, the two continued to chat when Ranma noticed that there were a lot of people in the arcade tonight.

"Hey Setsuna, why are there a lot of people here?" Ranma asked.

"In several districts in Tokyo, there are places where underground tournaments are being held at. In Juuban, there's a tournament that's going to happen here tonight below the arcade here." Setsuna answered.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. According to the television, Herb and Shinigami were going to be there.' Ranma thought.

"Hey, is there any way for us to watch the tournament?" Ranma asked.

Setsuna grabbed something out of a subspace pocket that she created when no one was looking and grabbed out three tickets. She showed the tickets to Ranma and his eyes lit up with glee.

'Why are there three tickets?" Ranma asked as he noticed the third ticket.

"Ranma, don't tell me that you haven't noticed?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, that we're being followed?" Ranma asked. "I knew. She's trying so hard not to be noticed, that she doesn't realize that it makes her that much easier to find. I'm going to invite her over if that's alright?" Ranma asked. Setsuna slightly nodded her head saying that it was alright.

'What the heck are they doing?' Hotaru thought to herself. 'And why are there a lot of people around here? I've seen quite a few people and they don't look the type to be playing games.'

Hotaru continued to monitor the date between Ranma and Setsuna and saw that Ranma was getting up and was moving towards her direction. She hid herself thinking that she might've been spotted but saw that he was walking towards the restroom. Hotaru let out a sigh of relief because she thought that she was being caught. A minute later, she noticed that Ranma was coming out of the restroom. Ranma continued to walk slowly and stopped where she was sitting at.

"You don't have to hide." Ranma said, smiling at Hotaru.

Hotaru blushed at being caught.

"Why don't you come over with me and Setsuna?" Ranma asked.

Hotaru nodded and got up from her spot. She followed Ranma and sat beside him at his table.

"Hotaru, why are you here?" Ranma asked.

'What should I do? If I tell the truth, I'll be safe, but Lunar will be in big trouble, but if I lie, Ranma might hate me.' Hotaru thought desperately. Hotaru decided to tell the truth.

"Lunar sent me." Hotaru answered shyly.

"I see." Ranma replied calmly, much to the confusion of the two girls.

Before the girls could speak, a new voice spoke out to them.

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome, is that you?" a female voice asked.

Ranma looked at the source of the voice and saw that it was the prince of the Musk.

"Herb, glad too see that you've gotten better." Ranma thought as he checked out Herb's ki.

It had been a long time since Ranma had fought against Herb and when they fought, Herb had quite a powerful battle aura.

"What are you doing here in Juuban, and who are these lovely ladies?" Herb asked.

Hotaru and Setsuna blushed a little at being called lovely.

"I live here in Juuban now with Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, and Lunar." Ranma answered. "As for these girls, the one with green hair is Setsuna and the shorter one is Hotaru."

'So he's met with Lunar then.' Herb thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Herb replied to the girls. "So Ranma, have you continued your search for a cure?" Herb asked.

"I've given up at searching for a cure. I discovered that there are no cures for the curses of Jusenkyo." Ranma answered.

Setsuna understood what Ranma and Herb were talking about, but Hotaru was easily confused and didn't know what was going on.

"Are you here to enter the tournament?" Herb asked.

"Nah, I'm here on a date with the two of them." Ranma answered quickly without thinking.

Both Hotaru and Setsuna were shocked at what Ranma had said.

"Did you give up with those in Nerima then?" Herb asked.

"Yeah, turns out that stupid panda who dares to call himself my father wasn't really my father." Ranma answered.

Herb was about to reply when he and everyone else noticed that they were teleported into a fighting arena.

"Looks like the tournament is going to start soon. It's been a pleasure talking to you again." Herb said as she headed off.

"Ranma, what were you guys talking about? What is this about a curse and a cure?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll explain about that during the trip we'll be going on for quite a while." Ranma answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A man said on the loud speaker.

Ranma noticed that there was a giant ring in the middle of the fighting arena and that there were twenty-four fighters that were going to participate in the tournament.

"Tonight is a special night here in the underground battles of Juuban. We have a special guest watching here tonight. Shall we give applause to the lady of darkness, Mei?"

Everyone applauded except for Ranma. Setsuna and Hotaru noticed the look of pure fear that was plastered on Ranma's face.

"Out of all the days I had to bark out at Lunar, this is the one day I really needed him." Ranma said quietly to himself.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked as she looked at Ranma's face.

"I don't see how, unless she…" Ranma spoke in a scared voice, saying no more as Mei started to speak.

"It's a pleasure to be here tonight." Mei said to the audience.

The audience gave a loud cheer to Mei.

"I hope that tonight's tournament goes well and that everybody has a great time. Also, as most of you have already heard, there are twenty four fighters that are going to participate in this tournament. Sadly, one of the fighters was unfortunately killed, but luckily, we managed to find a replacement for that fighter. For the twenty-fourth fighter, I present to you, Ranma Saotome, also known as Ranma Saikyou." Mei said, as lights started to point at Ranma.

Ranma got up from his seat and looked at Mei.

"What if I refuse?" Ranma yelled.

"If you refuse, I'll kill your two dates." Mei said. "Dune, you know what to do." Mei yelled out.

Grains of sand started to fall from the ceiling and soon the grains of sand started to surround Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Fine, I'll join this tournament of yours." Ranma yelled out to Mei.

The sand that was surrounding Hotaru and Setsuna lifted and went back into the ceiling.

"Ranma, why did you accept?" Setsuna asked.

"I had no choice." Ranma replied.

"Well now Mr. Saikyou, since you're looking for a fight, you shall be placed in the first match. You have ten minutes to prepare." Mei said to Ranma.

Everyone in the audience cheered except for Ranma, Hotaru, and Setsuna.

On the giant scoreboard that was located above the fighting ring, it showed the name of Ranma's first opponent.

_**Round 1 First Match: Ranma Saikyou vs. Duke Morrison

* * *

**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: RANMA'S FIGHT AND THE NEXT MORNING**

**Please Review**


End file.
